La galaxia más brillante
by yulia20lena4
Summary: Andrómeda Black es la segunda hija de una de las casas de magos sangre pura más importantes de todos los tiempos y sabe que su destino está marcado por engrandecer el nombre de su familia. Pero cuando conoce al hijo de muggles, un niño hiperactivo y molesto llamado Ted Tonks, todo lo que su familia le ha enseñado podría lentamente empezar a desmoronarse.
1. La noble y ancestral casa de los Black

**Aviso: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la reina J.K Rowling, yo solo me apropio de esta historia y algunos personajes inventados.

**Andrómeda**

Para Andrómeda Black su vida ya estaba planeada. Era parte de la importante familia Black, la gente temblaba al escuchar su nombre, tenía tanto dinero que sería incapaz de contarlo antes de terminar de vivir y el prestigio que venía con ella era suficiente para asegurarle una vida cómoda.

Desde niña sus padres le habían enseñado lo afortunada que era de ser una Black. Ella no era solo una bruja sangre pura, era mejor que los demás. Era parte de los sagrados veintiocho y su sangre jamás sería mezclada con la de aquellos brujos impuros y desagradables que opinaban que los muggles eran iguales a ellos.

Porque ella también entendía aquella diferencia. Los muggles no eran más que una sucia plasta en la sociedad que ni siquiera merecía ser nombrada. Pero peor a ellos eran los desagradables y pestilentes Sangre Sucia.

Andrómeda oía dos veces por día a su madre quejándose de ellos, de cómo eran una aberración que nunca debió haberse creado y de qué no podía entender cómo eran admitidos a estudiar magia. El estómago de Druella Black se retorcía de solo pensar en ver a sus adoradas hijas teniendo que relacionarse con ellos cuando entraran en Hogwarts.

Y ese era el único punto que significaba una ruptura para Andrómeda, algo que la obligaba a esforzarse hasta el cansancio para enorgullecer a sus padres. Tenía que ser mejor que sus hermanas.

Andrómeda nunca deseaba superar a Narcissa, pero ello era demasiado sencillo. Era una niña llorona, temerosa y leal a quien tuviera el poder en el momento conveniente. A menudo su padre decía que para lo único que sería útil era para contraer nupcias con una buena familia de magos, pues Narcissa era indiscutiblemente bella.

Aunque su madre siempre les repetía que el amor era una debilidad, Andrómeda sentía especial cariño por su hermana aunque rara vez lo demostrará. Algunas veces era escondiendo los desastres que pudiese provocar solo para evitarle los terribles castigos de sus padres, ayudándola con clases nocturnas y secretas de escritura de modo que su madre no volviese a usar aquellas horribles plumas cuya tinta era tu propia sangre. Otras era consolándola durante las pesadillas o no dejándola por su cuenta cuando iban a visitar a la tía Walburga. Andrómeda sentía que por ser su hermana mayor le debía a la pobre Narcissa una protección que ella nunca había recibido.

Porque Bellatrix era especial. Sus padres la presumían en todas las reuniones como la niña educada e inteligente que esperaban fuese la mejor de su clase cuando iniciará el colegio, aquella chica hermosa que podía entablar difíciles conversaciones con magos más grandes que ella y que robaba las miradas a donde quiera que iba. Aquella chica que le provocaba a Andrómeda los peores dolores de cabeza.

Si Bellatrix fuera un halcón, entonces Andrómeda sería el ratón que siempre intenta cazar para descuartizar lentamente.

Su hermana mayor nunca intentaba ocultar todas las travesuras que iban dirigidas a ella para intimidarla, para mostrarle que era ella quien mandaba en aquella casa y que sus padres no pensaban castigar aunque les fuera la vida en ello. Y Andrómeda lo aprendió de la manera cruel, después de que su padre le apagará un cigarro sobre la piel a modo de reprimenda cuando Bellatrix llegó llorando porque "su hermana le había dejado caer el bote de pintauñas encantado de mamá en el cabello".

Cuando la carta de Bellatrix llegó, Andrómeda se puso feliz porque sabía que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de tener que volver a verla. Y cuando ella asistiera a Hogwarts podría apartarse todo lo que quisiese de su hermana para no ser molestada.

Durante aquellos tres años en que Bellatrix solo escribía a casa para comentar como era la mejor en todo lo que se proponía, Andrómeda se la pasaba en casa de la tía Walburga y el tío Orión. La tía Walburga era una bruja horrorosa que compartía con su madre el placer de insultar a todos los sangre sucia y criticaba el modo de dirigir el colegio por parte de "Aquel inmundo amante de los traidores a la sangre" de Albus Dumbledore, por lo que las veces que Narcissa y Andrómeda estaban en su casa, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, se la pasaban jugando con sus primos Sirius y Regulus.

Narcissa normalmente se perdía en la cocina para hablar con los elfos domésticos, pero Andrómeda aceptaba jugar y entretener a sus dos primos pequeños. En especial si debía encargarse de mantener a Sirius fuera de problemas, pues las bromas del niño le acarreaban dolorosos castigos que no podía soportar ver. La tía Walburga era mucho más cruel que su madre cuando de imponer disciplina se trataba y después de que Andrómeda viera como le ordenaba a los elfos el azotar a Sirius tras verlo ponerle un Drooble a Narcissa en el cabello, Andrómeda se prometió defenderlo igual a como hacía con su hermana menor.

— Todo sería mucho más fácil si tan solo dejarás de molestarla— Limpiaba sus heridas en la cocina, Sirius conteniendo los sollozos— ¿Qué te cuesta comportarte un poco mejor?

— ¿Y ser un amargado como todos los de esta endemoniada casa? No sabía que un requisito para ser parte de la familia Black era perder todo el sentido del humor.

— No te digo que seas una pared insensible, Sirius. Solo que debes empezar a medirte. No la provoques y esto no volverá a ocurrir.

Sirius solamente había bufado con enojo creciendo en su interior: — No pienso cambiar solo para demostrarle que le tengo miedo, yo no soy como Regulus o como tú. Yo no pedí nacer en esta familia.

— Deberías sentirte orgulloso, no siendo un malagradecido— Los ojos grises de Sirius vieron a los suyos que eran de un tono castaño, y ella notó que reflejaban el dolor y la discordia.

— Mamá le lanzó un _crucio _a Regulus ayer porque lo vio dándole comida a Kreacher. No puedes obligarme a sentirme orgulloso de ser parte de esto— Su tono fue frío y triste.

Andrómeda no volvió a corregirlo por ello, pese a que se encontraba en total desacuerdo con la manera en la cual su primo se refería a su familia. Algo debía estar haciendo mal Regulus para ser castigo ¿O no? Ellos eran mejores que todas las criaturas, los elfos domésticos eran tan solo sirvientes que debían ser tratados como tal. Podías mostrarle a una víbora como comer de tu mano, pero nunca le quitarías su habilidad de morder.

Sin embargo y a medida que aquellos tres años pasaban, Andrómeda y Sirius se volvieron cercanos. Esto parecía desagradar totalmente a los padres de Andrómeda, que acusaban a su primo de ser un revoltoso mocoso y un bueno para nada que arruinaría la reputación de la casa Black, pero como no intentaron hacer amagos de separarlos su relación amistosa siguió creciendo, siendo Andrómeda la única razón por la cual Sirius no hacía tanto desorden durante las fiestas de la familia.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El día en que su carta de Hogwarts llegó estaba lloviendo. Era una tormenta estruendosa que sacudía las paredes de la mansión Black, el viento parecía calar los huesos de todos los residentes y su madre estaba especialmente de mal humor.

Andrómeda cumpliría los once años en tan solo 3 días y su hermana no dejaba de molestarla llamándola Squib y cantando molestos versos de una canción inventada a la cual titulaba "La deshonra de la familia Black". Algunas veces obligaba a los elfos domésticos para que hechizaran los instrumentos que había en la sala para entonar una melodía que acompañara su desagradable canto que ya le provocaba migrañas a Andrómeda y que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

_"Ahí viene la squib Andrómeda,_

_La más vergonzosa hechicera,_

_Sus padres no debieron tenerla,_

_Es quien trae la sombra, quien maltrata el honor de la casa,_

_Da tanta vergüenza que no debería apellidarse Black,_

_Solo se lo pusieron por lástima"_

Bellatrix podría durar horas sin respiró, siguiendo a su hermanita alrededor de la casa con Narcissa pisándole los talones y aplaudiendo mientras hacía los coros a su molesta canción. Una vez incluso le paso un pergamino en la cena, justo frente a su padre, y sonriendo maquiavélicamente para que pudiera recordarla cuando la terrible noticia cayera sobre la familia y fuera desheredada. Si la carta no llegaba en esos días Andrómeda no estaba segura de la tortura a la que la someterían sus padres por mancillar el honor de la casa más importante del mundo mágico.

Fue por eso que se despertó temprano aquella mañana del 17 de Julio, esperando tomar un poco de comida de la cocina antes de que su estómago se cerrará por los nervios. Eso y que temía que Bellatrix metiera algo en su plato para intoxicarla solo por divertirse.

Los elfos de su casa eran muy distintos a los de tía Walburga. Ellos nunca levantaban la mirada, tampoco hablaban y solamente asentían ante las órdenes pronunciadas por sus padres y magos importantes que visitaran la casa durante eventos trascendentales, como el cumpleaños de las chicas o la soberbia fiesta de año nuevo que sus padres siempre organizaban. El entrar a la cocina significaba verlos tropezarse para evitar tocarla y ser pateados, escucharla comer sin pronunciar palabra alguna para darle conversación y respirar tan bajo que algunas veces Andrómeda pensaba que estaban muertos.

Agarró una manzana que serviría para cocinar un pastel y se sentó en la mesa. No hubo dado el primer mordisco cuando una lechuza parda ingresó por la ventana y se estrelló en su regazo, empapando su pijama. Andrómeda dejó escapar un gritó de sorpresa y se levantó de inmediato dejando caer el ave húmeda al suelo y tratando de limpiar el desastre que había formado en su ropa. Fue hasta que vio el sello en la carta que corrió para agarrarla y leerla con manos temblorosas.

_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería,_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín de primera clase, jefe supremo de la confederación de magos y Jefe de magos del Wizengamot)_

_Estimada señorita Black,_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería. Las clases darán inicio el próximo 1 de septiembre, por lo que se le recuerda abordar el expreso en la plataforma 9 ¾ en la estación Kings Cross._

_Adjunto viene la lista de textos que necesitará para su curso escolar, salve recordar que los estudiantes de primer año no pueden llevar una escoba propia._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directora adjunta._

Andrómeda no pensó que pudiera ser capaz de gritar tanto o de correr tan deprisa para llegar al dormitorio de sus padres. Jamás se imaginó a si misma abriendo la puerta de un golpe para entrar exclamando emocionada, saltando de arriba abajo, que había sido aceptada en Hogwarts. Estar contenta de que Bellatrix se equivocará por primera vez.

Lo que sí suponía era el descontento que su madre presentaría por aquella terrible falta de respeto.

— ¡Silencio! ¿Te has creído que esto es una especie de patio? ¿No te hemos enseñado modales tu padre y yo? ¡Inaceptable! ¡Imprudente! — Su madre levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada que le puso a carne al rojo vivo.

— M-me han aceptado en Hogwarts.

Druella Black se limitó a levantar una ceja en aquel perfecto y pálido rostro que no retrataba emoción alguna: — Y ¿A dónde más creías que te iban a aceptar? ¿En Durmstrang? Sinceramente Andrómeda, no es necesario que grites tanto por un pedazo inútil de papel ¿Pensabas acaso que no iba a llegarte?

En su mente seguían reproduciéndose las imágenes de Bellatrix tarareando y de Narcissa aplaudiendo, pero frente a su madre se limitó a negar.

Su madre mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ella saliera y antes de cerrarla la detuvo del brazo, sus largas uñas clavándose en su piel. Cuando Andrómeda levantó la mirada supo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre que la próxima vez que se le ocurriera entrar en la habitación de sus padres de manera tan desaforada se llevaría más que una simple bofetada.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Resultaste menos Squib de lo que pensaba.

Bellatrix estaba parada contra la puerta de su dormitorio luciendo una sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta. Andrómeda se limitó a levantar la cabeza con orgullo.

— He sido aceptada en Hogwarts— Repitió lo mismo que le había dicho a su madre— Trata de probar ahora que sea una deshonra para la familia Black, Bella.

Bellatrix no borró de su rostro la sonrisa marcada, jugando ahora con un mechón de su cabello negro y mirando a su hermanita con una especie de diversión malévola: — Se necesita más que una simple carta para ganar honor a nuestra casa, Meda. Hogwarts está lleno de asquerosos sangre sucia, desagradables mestizos y traidores a la sangre que pretenden envolver a cualquiera con sus tontas costumbres e ideales igualitarios. Una debe tener carácter para mostrarles quienes son aquellos que deban mandar de verdad, y me temó que tu posees tanto como Cissy inteligencia; es inexistente.

— Lo veras muy pronto. Seré el mayor orgullo que verá la casa Black.

Bellatrix dejó salir una risita ahogada e imitó en el aire la bofetada que su madre acababa de darle, riendo más fuerte cuando vio el sonrojó en la cara de Andrómeda.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Fue después de la cena de aquella noche que Andrómeda sintió el verdadero terror.

— Quiero que vengas a mi despacho antes de irte a dormir.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que su padre le pronunció cuando llegó del ministerio y bastaron para que Narcissa la mirará como si alguien ya le hubiese lanzado la maldición asesina y Bellatrix probablemente estuviera inventándose una nueva canción a modo de mofa.

Las tres hermanas y su madre sabían que el despacho de Cygnus Black estaba prohibido y que solo se entraba cuando alguien ameritaba un castigo. La mente de Andrómeda se llenaba de excusas vacías y tontas para poder implorar piedad a su padre quien de seguro iba a torturarla por haber armado tanto revuelo; aunque sabía que era inútil, rogarle solamente le enojaría peor debido a que le mostraría debilidad y un Black jamás podía ser débil.

El mostrarse conforme era la única salida que le quedaba para no sufrir tanto. Pero mientras el reloj corría no podía parar de imaginarse de que forma su padre le interpondría la disciplina aquella noche. ¿Usaría la maldición cruciatus como aquella vez en que Narcissa rompió un jarrón durante una fiesta? O ¿Acaso agarraría aquel horrible cuchillo para hacerle unos cortes en la espalda desnuda por ser desobediente como cuando Bellatrix salió sin permiso de casa? ¿Podría ser capaz de golpearla con el látigo como aquella vez cuando tenía siete años y se negó a aceptar un feo dulce de parte de la abuela Irma? Cada opción era más terrible que la anterior y Andrómeda temblaba de solo ver la hora acercándose.

Finalmente tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor y tocar la inmensa puerta del despacho de su padre. El sonido era ensordecedor y parecía resonar por toda la casa, llenando los oídos de Andrómeda hasta taponarlos. Su padre abrió la puerta de inmediato y ella se vio obligada a entrar en aquella sala que tenía una decoración sobria.

Varios sillones, mesas de mármol que rodeaban la sala pintada de verde y un escudo de la casa Slytherin eran lo único que la acompañaría en aquella conversación con su padre. Cygnus Black era alto, delgado y con postura aristócrata además de lucir unos pálidos ojos grises que caracterizaban a la familia Black pero que ninguna de sus hijas había heredado, demostrando que los genes de los Rosier habían sido más fuertes en aquella ocasión. Su padre le pidió sentarse con un simple asentimiento y Andrómeda no dudo en obedecerle, temiendo que su castigo fuera peor si no se movía con rapidez para que su padre pudiera ejecutarlo pronto.

— ¿Sabes qué tan antigua es nuestra familia? Llevamos siglos perteneciendo a la comunidad mágica, podemos presumir con alegría de que nunca hemos combinado nuestra sangre con la de aquellos asquerosos muggles solo porque la gente decía que podríamos extinguirnos. Si era necesario nos casamos entre nosotros para mantener la vigencia de la sangre pura, lo cual nos hace demasiado importantes y nobles Andrómeda. Hogwarts ya no está en sus tiempos de gloria desde que le permitieron a ese idiota de Dumbledore ser director y él llegó con las ideas de que todos los brujos somos _iguales_. ¿Entiendes por qué eso es una mentira?

— Porque los sangre sucia son una vergüenza para los magos.

Su padre dio un atisbo de sonrisa que le recordó a Bellatrix durante unos momentos: — Exactamente. Ahora que te han admitido es tu deber con la ancestral casa de los Black el traerle algo de lo cual sentirse orgullosa.

— Ser la mejor de mi clase— Aventuró Andrómeda.

— Sí eso también puede ser importante pero lo principal es que te luzcas. Estudiarás con nadie más que con el hijo de Acleticus Lestrange, Rabastan, y esa familia es la que necesitamos para seguir alimentando a la casa Black. Debes demostrarles a los demás lo fuerte que eres, lo habilidosa que eres para que captes el ojo de un muchacho sangre pura que enaltezca a nuestra familia justo como lo hace Bellatrix ¿Sabes que es muy buena amiga de Rodolphus Lestrange? ¡Esa es la clase de personas con las que debes rodearte! Una mujer no llegará lejos de no ser por un matrimonio importante y quiero que lo recuerdes Andrómeda.

Andrómeda procesó las palabras de su padre quien la estudiaba con devoción enfermiza.

— A lo que deseo llegar hija es a que te quede claro lo importante que es para nosotros como familia el que tú sigas los pasos de tu hermana. No deseamos una simple bruja que sepa hechizar si no traes propuestas contigo y no deseas decepcionarnos ¿Cierto?

Andrómeda asintió luciendo dispuesta aunque por dentro una parte de ella gritaba que no deseaba ser igual a Bellatrix bajo ningún concepto. Su padre pareció complacido y la dejo salir para que fuera a acostarse y fue así como Andrómeda se descubrió a sí misma, mientras subía los escalones de caoba de aquella gran escalera a su habitación, prometiéndose que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no ser la deshonra de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.


	2. El extraño niño de los Tonks

**Aviso: **Solo la historia y algunos personajes inventados son de mi creación, de resto el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Ted**

A Melissa y Abraham Tonks siempre les habían dicho lo particular que era su hijo menor Edward. No porque fuese un muchacho de aspecto extraño dado que comparado a muchos niños de su edad era adorable y bien portado, era más bien debido a las cosas extrañas que solían suceder cerca del niño.

Eran cosas que el propio Edward empezó a notar cuando tenía no más de 6 años. Cuando sus padres le compraron aquel tocadiscos magnífico con el cual podía divertirse al menos tres ventanas explotaron de manera extraña, y también estaba la vez en que el cabello de su hermana Gina se pintó de verde después de que ellos hubiesen discutido aunque él clamará a sus padres que no lo había tocado.

En la escuela una vez su profesor de matemáticas tuvo la boca pegada, como si hubiese consumido super glue, después de llamarle la atención por tratar de ayudar a un compañero durante una recuperación para salvarlo de la escuela de verano. Y aquel molesto niño que disfrutaba golpear a gente más pequeña que él fue empujado contra un charco de lodo por un exceso de gravedad justo cuando Ted venía caminando convenientemente a su lado. Era la razón por la cual muchos de los niños de la escuela trataban de no acercársele.

Daba por infalible de que todos en Brístol estaban seguros de que aquel muchacho de mirada dulce escondía un terrible secreto. Y el mismo Ted ya se había resignado a que sería una oveja negra que nunca encajaría en ninguna parte porque también él sentía que había algo mal.

Si se concentraba demasiado podía lograr que las cosas más extrañas pasaran: Una vez reventó una tubería para probar si lo que murmuraban sus vecinos de él era cierto y descubrió mientras sus padres trataban de parar la inundación repentina y Gina gritaba que tenía habilidades sobrenaturales. ¿Podría ser posible que fuera un súper héroe como Clark Kent? Aunque por dentro lo negaba, jamás había recibido un baño radioactivo y cosas fantásticas solo sucedían en los libros.

Más no obstante concordaba con que podría entrenarse y usarlas para un bien común solo por el simple placer de molestar a todas aquellas viejas chismosas que se atrevían a llamarlo chiflado y se cambiaban a la otra esquina cuando veían a su madre pasear en la calle. Si iba a ser un niño particular entonces sería el mejor en ello.

Y así pasaban los años hasta que en una curiosa mañana de Julio le llegó a su puerta algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Ted normalmente nunca era enviado por sus padres para revisar el correo dado que podría llegar a perder las cartas pero ese día Gina había salido con unas amigas y corrieron el riesgo. Fue una cosa buena dado que había un brillante sobre con un curioso sello que iba dirigido a su persona.

Los únicos que escribían a Ted eran sus abuelos y normalmente las cartas tenían el nombre de Gina antes que él, pero está ni siquiera tenía la postal de Escocia y venía de otra parte. Venía de un colegio.

Ted ya había sido inscrito en un instituto privado al que su padre había ido para que fuera a vivir con sus abuelos en Escocia para evitarle comentarios crueles de compañeros que ya lo conocieran, y sabía que su nombre no era Hogwarts. Sin embargo no pudo evitar abrir la carta y su sorpresa no tuvo descripción.

¡Era un mago! ¡Un mago de verdad! No como esos que sacaban conejos de sombreros si no uno que podría asistir a un colegio especializado para que le enseñaran a manejar sus poderes y que sería confirmado cuando una persona de los miembros del plantel educativo viniera a explicar absolutamente todas las dudas que pudiesen surgir. ¡Era fabuloso! ¡Asombroso!...si sus padres hubiesen pensado igual.

— ¿Te has creído que esto es gracioso? ¿Qué mal podría hacerle a Ted el decirle que es un mago? ¡Esto es inaceptable Gina!

Su hermana tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que ya bajaban por sus mejillas mientras trataba de explicarle a sus padres apoyada por Ted de que ella no había hecho nada: — ¡Es cierto! — Gritaba el muchacho rubio con afán— ¡Soy un mago! Por eso hago cosas raras ¡Podré estudiar magia!

— Tú no eres extraño, ni mágico y no haces cosas raras. Y definitivamente no eres un mago Edward.

— ¡Pero ahí lo dicen mamá! ¿Qué hay de malo con que algo bueno me suceda está vez? — Gritaba con ojos llorosos y sobre las exclamaciones de su hermana.

Pero sus padres no los tomaron en serio a ninguno de los dos y les enviaron a dormir, guardando la carta en un escritorio y prohibiéndoles el volver a tocar aquel tema. Y Ted tuvo que resignarse mientras subía aquellas escaleras de que posiblemente siempre fuera el muchacho extraño que todos clamaban ver.

Los días pasaron y Gina fue castigada por sus padres debido a "Escribir una ridícula carta burlándote de tu hermano" pero algo dentro de Ted le decía que no podía ser una mentira. Debía haber un ápice de verdad en ello y su hermana no era lo suficientemente cruel como para burlarse de él así ¿Cierto? Y aun así la supuesta persona que debía venir a explicar todo jamás apareció. O eso pensaba hasta aquella mañana del 19 de Julio.

No debían ser más de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando los fuertes golpes en la puerta despertaron a todos los habitantes del número 6 de Garden Street. La madre de Ted y su papá se levantaron con prisa y bajaron a ver quién armaba tremendo escándalo a una hora donde no era cordial visitar. Sus gritos fueron lo que atrajo la atención de Gina y el mismo Ted quienes bajaron corriendo para encontrarse con la divertida escena de ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos parduzcos recostado en la puerta como si fuera un viejo amigo de la familia.

Gina siguió el ejemplo de sus padres de gritar y pegarse al barandal con temor pero era Ted quien llamaba la atención de aquel extraño.

— ¿Tonks, Edward?

— S-S-Sí.

— ¡Excelente! Creo que he golpeado en cuatro casas diferentes antes de llegar. Menudo problema se arman ustedes los Muggles para enumerar las calles, no recuerdo que fuera así cuando yo era niño. Claro que Minerva tiene una especie de sexto sentido para encontrar direcciones, creo que se debe a su parte gatuna no lo sé. En fin ¿Tienen algo de tomar? Esto podría llevar tiempo.

Su madre parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso pero fue su padre quien se levantó y poniendo a toda su familia tras él enfrentó a ese sujeto de mirada un tanto descolocada: — Escúcheme muy bien caballero. Si usted no sale de mi casa antes de que cuente diez llamaré a la policía y me encargaré de que se lo lleven por allanar mi morada ¿Estoy siendo claro?

— Siento decepcionarlo, Abraham, pero las cosas saldrían mucho más deprisa si tan solo me dejará sentarme con el muchacho y firman el acuerdo de confidencialidad de una vez para que pueda explicarles todo lo que necesitan saber sobre Hogwarts. Créame, mis padres también son muggles y formaron un escándalo peor que usted cuando vieron un gato convertirse en mujer ¡No hay necesidad de llamar a la policía corriente!

— ¿C-C-C-Cómo sabe m-m-mí nombre? ¿Quién es usted? ¿_Qué_ es usted?

El hombre solo sonrió y se retiró su curioso sombrero morado de punta para hacer una reverencia: — Soy el profesor John Wilson y dictó Aritmancia en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y he venido para informarles todo lo que deben saber antes de enviar a Edward para que inicié su educación mágica ¿Ahora puedo sentarme?

— Te has fajado con esta broma. ¿De dónde sacaste a los actores? — Pero su hermana solo atinó a desmayarse antes que a contestar lo cual le demostró a Ted que esto solo podía ser verdadero.

Después de que sus padres acomodaran al profesor Wilson en la sala, Gina estuviera plenamente consciente y todos estuviesen sentados para prevenir incómodos desmayos venideros fue que atinaron a conversar. El hombre sacó primero una pluma que volaba y luego una larga varita que parecía de sauco antes de mirar a los Tonks.

— Bien ¿Por dónde debería iniciar?

— ¿A qué se refería con Hogwarts? ¿Qué interés tienen en Ted?

El profesor Wilson se recostó profundamente en su asiento: — Verá, Melissa, Hogwarts es una de las tantas escuelas de magia alrededor del mundo. Pero nosotros poseemos una particularidad y es que aceptamos a todos los magos sin importar su estatus de sangre por lo tanto apenas nazca uno tenemos un registro que nos informa cuando cumplen once años para que reciban su carta y puedan asistir al colegio para aprender todo lo básico sobre nuestro mundo: Historia, defensa, transformaciones, encantamientos dictados por una mago o bruja competente. Ted es uno de los afortunados de esta futura generación.

— Pero…pero yo no he mandado ningún formulario.

— ¿No has escuchado? ¡La pluma te ha registrado desde que has nacido! Puede ser posible que ninguno de tus padres tenga habilidades mágicas, pero eso no implica que tengas menor oportunidad en el colegio. Además la sangre es un concepto básico que solo le importa a familias atrasadas y obtusas.

La información zumbaba por la cabeza de Ted y perdió concentración en lo que decía el profesor Wilson a sus padres. ¿Era verdad? ¿Era un mago nacido de…? ¿Cómo era que los llamaba, muffles? ¡No importaba! Aquí estaba un hombre por fin explicando todas las inquietudes que tenía sobre las cosas extraña que sucedían a su alrededor, una solución a sus problemas ¡Aprendería magia!

— ….Dumbledore quien es el mago más brillante y capacitado que Hogwarts ha visto en todos sus años de fundación ¡No hay nadie mejor que él para confiar la seguridad de su hijo!

Podría aprender a cambiar el color de su cabello, a desaparecer, toda la supuesta historia de un mundo tal vez oculto a personas como sus padres y hermana, ¡Sería fantástico!

— …Y entonces Slytherin se fue del colegio, dicen que dejo una cámara para que asesinará a todos los niños que fueran como Ted y yo ¡Pero nadie ha muerto!...Excepto si contamos a Myrtle la llorona que acosa a las niñas en un baño, pero dado que viva también era insoportable quien la mató nos hizo un gran servicio.

¿Habría familias que solo tuvieran magos en ellas? ¿Podría Ted conocerlas? ¡Moría por hacerse amigo de una familia de solo magos! ¿Le darían una varita igual a la del profesor Wilson? ¿Podría llevar una mascota con él? Siempre le habían gustado las serpientes…

— …También hay un bosque prohibido con un montón de criaturas altamente peligrosas que podrían asesinar a cualquier estudiante pero nadie ha muerto desde hace como unos 20 años, así que no hay lío alguno. Entonces van a mandar al niño ¿Cierto?

— ¿Tú que dices Ted?

La respuesta no tardó en salir de su boca y podría asegurar que los ángeles cantaban y su rostro se iluminaba: — ¿Es enserio? ¿Cuándo inician las clases? ¡Me voy ahora mismo!

El profesor Wilson sonrió y Ted notó por primera vez en años una expresión de alivio en el rostro de sus padres que disminuyo un tanto su alegría. Sabía la cantidad de problemas que le había dado a su familia y ahora más que nada comprendía que ellos eran únicamente su culpa, que por resultado de poderes mágicos tal vez no podría vivir nunca en paz con sus padres porque siempre encontraría la manera de arruinarlo todo para ellos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

El profesor Wilson había levantado el papel que estaba sobre el escritorio y eso sacó a Ted de sus pensamientos depresivos que casi lo hacían arrepentirse de haber aceptado: — Se llama acuerdo de confidencialidad mágico. "_Nosotros Abraham Tonks, Melissa Tonks y Gina Tonks acordamos no revelar información alguna sobre la ubicación del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el mundo mágico y sus respectivos conflictos y mucho menos la identidad de Edward Tonks quien iniciará la educación mágica. Si llegará a presentarse sabemos que sufriremos una maldición e investigación correspondiente al ministerio de Magia bajo el mando del Ministro Nobby Leach"_ ¿Quedó claro?

Pese a que sus padres y Gina no parecían demasiado emocionados con la idea de ser maldecidos no tuvieron más opción que firmar el acuerdo. El profesor Wilson mantuvo su sonrisa todo el tiempo y guardó aquel papel mientras terminaba de dar instrucciones sobre cómo llegar al callejón Diagon para comprar los materiales, el horario y forma exacta para llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾. Cuando por fin llegó el momento en que se fue Ted Tonks no podía creer su suerte.

Mientras tanto los vecinos comentaban la salida de un hombre estrafalario de la casa de la familia y repetían siempre la pena que sentían por el extraño niño de los Tonks.


	3. Un paseo amigable

**Aviso: **J.K Rowling creó el mundo de Harry Potter. A mí solo me pertenecen la idea de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Andrómeda**

Los días parecieron correr hasta el momento en que Bellatrix y Andrómeda tenían que partir a Hogwarts. La mañana del 1 de Septiembre llegó a la mansión Black como un rayo en plena tormenta, aguzando las miradas y oído de todos sus habitantes y llenándose del movimiento de los elfos domésticos al sacar los baúles de las chicas. El padre de las chicas había madrugado como siempre al ministerio, pero no perdió oportunidad para ir al cuarto de Andrómeda y recordarle de lo que habían hablado.

— Un Black no es igual a otros magos, somos mejores. Y tú no serás quien rompa y traiga decepción a esta casa. Recuérdalo, Andrómeda.

Salió de su habitación apenas pronunció su advertencia dejándole pensar el castigo que obtendría si no cumplía con las expectativas que tenían en ella. El nudo en su estómago apretándole horriblemente mientras se vestía y salía con su madre y hermana mayor a Kings Cross, a duras penas teniendo oportunidad de despedirse de Narcissa.

Como todos los años la estación parecía un hervidero de familias que se preparaban para despedir a sus hijos a un nuevo curso en el colegio. Druella Black las había llevado a una esquina y miraba con asco a todos los magos traidores de la sangre y aquellos sangre sucia, sujetando el hombro de sus hijas como si temiese que pudiesen pegarles sus ideales anti puristas de solo verlas. Bellatrix lucía como una versión joven de su madre y parecía estar pensando en todo el daño que les haría si alguno de ellos tenía el descaro de hablarle como una igual; Andrómeda ansiaba tener la misma expresión que ellas pero su emoción le hacía imposible el preocuparse de unos pocos magos que no fueran sangre pura o hubiesen traicionado los firmes principios en los cuales su familia creía.

Ya venía llegando el momento en que se debía partir y su madre se puso frente a ellas con su cabello rubio perfectamente resplandeciendo y sus ojos cafés fríos y calculadores. Andrómeda pensaba que su madre debía haber sido muy bella cuando su padre la conoció pero ahora todo estaba oculto por una máscara de hielo que jamás retiraba.

— Esperó que sepan muy bien que no toleraré un solo reporte sobre mal comportamiento de ninguna de las dos, no es propio de una dama el ser reconocida por ser una especie de demonio desorganizado. Slughorn siempre habla muy bien de ti cuando nos escribe a tu padre y a mí, sigue como vas y podrías ser prefecta el año que viene— Le dijo a Bellatrix y Andrómeda no pudo evitar notar que había una especie de brillo en su mirada. Giró a verla a ella y volvía a tener aquella visión frívola que la caracterizaba— No te pasas de las reglas, no seas mal educada con tus profesores y por sobre todas las cosas no te atrevas a hablar con ninguno de esos asquerosos sangre sucia y mucho menos con un traidor a la sangre. Largo.

Las dos hermanas emprendieron su camino al tren y Andrómeda fue testigo de la única vez en su vida en la cual Bellatrix la hubiese ayudado, pues entre las dos subieron su baúl. Aunque la dicha no duró mucho pues su hermana dio media vuelta y se fue inmediatamente a sentar con sus amigos dejándola por su cuenta en el inmenso tren escarlata. Pero eso no podía molestar a Andrómeda, quien prefería mantenerse alejada de Rodolphus Lestrange que tenía un aire un tanto lunático y le inspiraba un temor irracional.

Paseó por varios compartimientos hasta encontrar uno completamente vacío y decidió entrar en él para que nadie la molestará. Sus nervios la comían viva y no deseaba que nadie pudiera verla e inmediatamente quisiese hacerse su amiga, porque ella sabía que solo podía juntarse con familias que pudieran traerle un beneficio o de lo contrario ya estaría decepcionando a sus padres. Y Andrómeda temblaba de solo pensar en lo que su padre podría hacerle si ella lo decepcionaba a la primera oportunidad.

El tren comenzó a moverse y solo pudo dedicarse a ver por las ventanas y permitirse por primera vez el soñar cómo sería Hogwarts. Jamás le preguntó a Bellatrix y no se atrevía a hacerlo con sus padres dado que la curiosidad no era muy bien recibida en su casa, así que se dejó consumir por las ideas fantásticas que embargaban su mente con respecto a todas las cosas que estaba a punto de descubrir: La comida, los salones, las clases, los fantasmas que vagaban por el castillo y tantas otras maravillas que hacían del castillo tan especial. Sus pensamientos la habían consumido por completo que no se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien sentado frente a ella.

— Debo estar muy perdida ¿Cuándo te he dado permiso de sentarte aquí?

— No lo has hecho pero te he preguntado más de tres veces y tampoco dijiste que no.

Andrómeda observó con furia al muchacho ¿No se daba cuenta con quien hablaba?: — Si tampoco te he dicho que sí no deberías estar aquí ¿Acaso no tienes modales?

— ¡Tú eres quien no ha respondido! No sabía que te pertenecía el tren, princesa. ¿Desea mi señora que le traiga un poco de sopa?

— ¡Estás siendo un impertinente!

El muchacho bufó y Andrómeda se resignó a ignorarle. Si no podía sacarlo haría que se fuera mediante el no ponerle atención, ella no estaba para lidiar con chicos que se comportaban como brutos barbajanes. El chico también pareció pensar en lo mismo y solo se dedicó a mirar sus manos mientras ella observaba por la ventana, pero su silencio no duró demasiado. Aquel extraño parecía tener un afán inmenso de sacar conversación por cualquier medio.

— ¿Vas también a primer año? — Andrómeda continuó mirando el paisaje— ¿Sabes cuánto demora el trayecto? ¡Estoy ilusionado con la idea de llegar! He oído que hay una especie de espíritu que recorre los pasillos y de supuestos pasajes secretos ¿Es cierto? Debe ser impresionante. Además dicen que tiene miles de escaleras que se mueven solas y cambian su posición, espero que eso no sea verdad porque soy un tanto torpe y estoy seguro de que me perdería a la primera oportunidad. ¿Tú que dices?

— ¿Alguna vez respiras?

— ¡Hablas! Que bien, pensé que eras una especie de estatua.

El chico la tenía mareada y no lograba captar completamente las cosas que decía en un parpadeo. ¿Era esto una especie de broma retorcida de parte de su hermana? ¿Le había pagado a este niño para que viniera a importunarla a manera de advertencia de que se mantuviese alejada de ella durante el año escolar? Si era así el mensaje estaba claro, ahora lo que más ansiaba era que el chico simplemente se esfumará tan pronto como había llegado.

Antes de poder responderle que no quería entablar ningún tipo de contacto con él y que por favor saliera del compartimiento llegó una bruja rechoncha que traía un carrito llenó de dulces: — ¿Quieren algo niños?

— ¿Qué te gusta? Yo invitó— Andrómeda lo observó como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese salido de repente o pudiese escupir fuego— ¡Venga! Te lo debo, tu solo dime que te gusta y corre por mí cuenta. Si no yo te compraré algo con base a mis suposiciones.

Su boca parecía incapaz de moverse y pronunciar alguna palabra lógica. Nunca alguien aparte de sus padres le había comprado algo y solo lo hacían cuando consideraban que debían presumir frente a otra familia que les daban lo mejor a sus tres hijas. ¿Estaba este niño extraño, que apenas la conocía, hablando en serio cuando decía que le compraría algo? La respuesta llegó corriendo cuando el muchacho se levantó y le mostró el dinero a la bruja para comprarse tres ranas de chocolate, cuatro varitas de regaliz y cinco empanadas de calabaza. Apenas la bruja cerró la puerta el muchacho no tardó en girar hacía ella y le entregó las tres ranas de chocolate.

— ¿Te gustan? No respondiste pero se ven deliciosas, sin embargo compré estas otras cosas en el caso de que eso no sea de tu agrado ¿Prefieres las empanadas? O ¿Te gustaría el...

— ¿Siempre hablas tanto? — Andrómeda empezó a desenvolver una de las ranas. Sus padres no eran fanáticos de que ella y sus hermanas consumieran dulces y eran muy raras las veces en las que se lo permitían.

— Solo cuando estoy nervioso en la mayoría, mis padres dicen que suelo balbucear demasiado y por eso espantó a algunas personas ¿Lo estoy logrando contigo?

Una sonrisa intentó posarse en los labios de Andrómeda: — No precisamente.

El chico sonrió y abrió una de las varitas de regaliz. Andrómeda dejó de mirar la ventana y observó a Morgana quien le sonreía abiertamente en la calcomanía. Pensando en guardarla apenas llegará al colegio le dedicó toda la atención al chico que se la había comprado. Era rubio pero no del platino que poseían su madre y hermana menor, más bien como tipo arenoso y que se veía despeinado y poseía unos ojos azules que le recordaban a los mejores días de verano.

— ¿Tienes nombre?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! Soy Andrómeda.

— ¿Cómo la estrella?

Bufó por lo bajo ante el comentario del chico: — Es una galaxia, tonto.

— Lo siento mucho, galaxia. Soy Edward, pero puedes llamarme Ted. Si tuviera amigos de seguro lo harían.

— ¿Si tuviera? — Andrómeda lo observaba con atención admirando el cómo era capaz de sentarse en la banca casi como si estuviese deslizándose— ¿No eres de estar en grupos? O ¿La gente te tiene miedo?

Ted sonrió y mordió un poco de la varita: — Ambas opciones están erradas, Drómeda. Soy muy selectivo con quienes quiero que me rodeen. Y no todos pueden lidiar con esto— Señaló su cuerpo con un ademán que lo hacía parecer una anguila bailando mientras era electrocutada. Esta vez Andrómeda no pudo evitar sonreír— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no tienes amigos?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo amigos? Y no me llames "Drómeda"

— Pues el compartimiento estaba vació, no veo a ninguna niña sentada contigo hablando de cualquier cosa que las niñas compartan y parecía que intentabas hacer un hoyo en el vidrio como si tuvieses visión laser. Perdona si digo que te ves solitaria, Drómeda.

— ¿Tú por qué lo supones?

Ted pareció sopesar seriamente la pregunta: — Te tienen miedo o eres secretamente una amante del silencio. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

— También soy muy selectiva con mis amistades.

— ¿Eso significa que pasé la prueba?

— ¿Lo he hecho yo?

Los dos sonrieron y Andrómeda trató de recordar un momento en su vida en el que se hubiese sentido tan relajada con alguien. Era como si Ted tuviese la habilidad de transmitir su alegría a todos los que estuviesen cerca, y por algún motivo que ella no entendía eso le agradaba.

— ¿En cuál casa te gustaría quedar? — La pregunta salió de repente, como si su cerebro quisiera ver que tan apto era el muchacho para presentarlo a sus padres.

— He leído mucho sobre ellas en "Historia de Hogwarts", pero no sé realmente en cuál de todas podría encajar. Supongo que no tengo ninguna fichada ¿Tú?

La respuesta vino como si fuese una especie de mantra que hubiera recitado toda la vida: — Slytherin. Sería un honor pertenecer a esa casa— _Y de no hacerlo mis padres me matarían_ pensó en decirle, pero al final se lo guardó para sí misma.

— Debe ser lindo el saber ya lo que quieres. Yo a duras penas puedo decidir el que ponerme.

Andrómeda sabía que el ir a Slytherin no era una decisión personal era algo que su familia entera esperaba de ella y que sería una decepción si no lo lograba. El único que había quedado en una casa diferente fue su Tío Alphard y nadie en la familia perdonaba todavía tremenda traición al honorable nombre Black. Generaciones enteras se habían hecho en la casa de las serpientes y si ella no lograba continuarla ¿Cómo podría cumplir su promesa de no traer decepción a la noble casa?: — No decides la casa que te corresponde. Ese es el trabajo del sombrero, tú solo sabes qué características posees.

— ¿Eso significa que tú eres astuta y ambiciosa?

— ¿Insinúas que puedo no serlo?

Ted levantó las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa a Andrómeda que nunca había visto en alguien: — Solo digo que "Galaxia" no es el nombre que muchos relacionarían con alguien que aspira tener mucho dinero.

— ¿De verdad? Pues Edward es nombre de bufón.

— ¡Y Andrómeda de estrella!

— ¡Es una galaxia! Y es mucho mejor que Bellatrix.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de sus labios antes de poder detenerlo y la preocupación logró invadirle. Sin embargo Ted pareció tomarse el comentario con humor: — ¿Bellatrix? ¿Es esa otra galaxia una especie de guerrera?

— Es mi hermana.

— Tus padres se fajaron demasiado escogiendo los nombres. ¿Tienen una especie de libro en donde marcan cual es próximo que usaran? ¿Cómo piensas ponerle a tus hijos? ¿Vulpécula? ¿Vilma?

— ¡Es mejor que Edward! Y tienen un significado.

Ted parecía realmente interesado ahora, inclinándose sobre sus codos para quedar aún más cerca del rostro de Andrómeda de manera que ella notó algunas pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas: — ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?

— Los Black somos poderosos y aspiramos lo mejor. Nuestros nombres vienen de los astros más deslumbrantes que rodean el universo porque tenemos luz propia para iluminar y resaltar sobre los demás.

— ¿Así que "Andrómeda" es la galaxia más brillante? — Ella asintió orgullosa— Solo por casualidad ¿Qué tan alto tienes tu ego?

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade Andrómeda y Ted fueron los últimos en bajar, principalmente porque ella tuvo que enseñarle a atarse la corbata. Los dos caminaron en el frío de la noche y pasearon observando atentamente el cielo que resplandecía sin luna. Andrómeda no podía explicar la emoción burbujeante de llegar al castillo y ver con sus propios ojos aquel lugar que sería su casa durante siete largos años.

No paso mucho para que un hombre enorme y de greñas espantosamente salvajes que le hubiesen provocado un infarto a su madre apareciese y les indicará que eligieran unos botes de a cuatro personas para sentarse e irse. Ted la obligó a correr y terminó sentada con un chico gordito y de dientes largos cual conejo y una niña de brillante cabello oscuro. No se molestó en preguntarles sus nombres dado que lo más probable es que nunca tuviera la necesidad de hablarles.

Lo que aligero su viaje fueron los comentarios ocasionales de Ted que parecía genuinamente sorprendido por todo lo que veía. Perdía la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había escuchado chillar con emoción.

— ¡Hay un calamar gigante!

— Y vas a conocerlo si no te mantienes sentado.

Ted no podía evitar reír y Andrómeda notaba que los chicos del bote lo miraban asustados de que fuera capaz de lanzarse si alguien lo retaba. Muy pronto lograron evidenciar las torres del castillo que se elevaban dándole un paisaje majestuoso que le recordaba a Andrómeda aquellas noches en las que podía vagar por los jardines de la mansión, olvidando por unos momentos que era una chica cuyo destino completo ya estaba decidido. Los botes arribaron al puerto y bajaron para dirigirse a las puertas del maravilloso castillo por las cuales podría entrar hasta cuatro veces el gigante que les servía de guía.

Los recibió una profesora de aspecto severo, con largo cabello negro recogido en un moño y vestida con una larga túnica verde. Andrómeda sabía su nombre de todas las veces en las que Bellatrix hablaba mal de ella en la casa haciendo mofa de la profesora de Transformaciones, pues al parecer a Minerva McGonagall le encantaba castigarla y por sobre todas las cosas era la directora de la casa que contenía más sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre.

La profesora McGonagall los vio claramente y luego se dio la vuelta para saludar al gigante.

— Espero que ninguno te haya dado problemas, Hagrid.

— Para nada, profesora. ¡Disfrute del festín!

McGonagall le dio un asentimiento y recibió a los pequeños que serían seleccionados en tan solo unas horas. Fueron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación vacía en dónde la profesora McGongall acomodó de manera magistral a los niños que esperaban ser seleccionados. No tuvo que levantar la voz ni pedir silencio para que todos quedasen callados.

— Estarán a punto de ingresar al gran comedor en donde serán seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas del colegio. A partir de ese momento sus casas serán como su familia, dormirán en sus salas comunes y les aseguraran o quitarán puntos a medida que transcurra el año escolar para adjudicarse la copa de las casas. Vendré en unos momentos para escoltarles.

— ¿Copa de las casas? ¡Esto cada vez se pone mejor!

Andrómeda observó a Ted con renovado interés. De lo que Bellatrix se la pasaba presumiendo desde que entró era sobre cuantas veces Slytherin había ganado y dejado atrás por casi 1000 puntos de diferencia a los demás: — ¿No te habían contado de la competencia?

Ted negó: — Debo haberme distraído en esa parte de "Historia de Hogwarts" si es que lo mencionan. ¡Espera a que le cuente a Gina todo sobre el castillo!

— ¿Gina?

— Mi hermana ¡Te aseguró que enloquecerá apenas se enteré de todo lo que hay alrededor!

Andrómeda entendía perfectamente a Gina y sentía un poco de envidia de que tuviese a Ted para que le explicará todo lo que podría ver apenas llegará al castillo. Se preguntaba cuando tardaría en conocer a la hermana del chico y si también poseía aquella alegría arrolladora que haría a Ted tan popular.

— ¿Cuándo podrá venir?

— ¿Gina? No lo creo posible. Nos explicaron que aquí solo reciben desde los 11 años y ella ya tiene 14 además de que no posee habilidades mágicas.

Andrómeda sintió pena por la muchacha y le puso una mano en el hombro a Ted a modo de consuelo: — Siento mucho que tengas una Squib en la familia.

— ¿Squib? El profesor Wilson se refería a ellos diferente ¿Qué no se les dice Muggles?

— Es momento de entrar ¡Adelante!

Todo su estómago se revolvió ante la confesión de Ted. Andrómeda se sentía asqueada pero no sabía muy bien si era con el muchacho por atreverse a hablar con ella como si fuesen iguales o consigo mismo por ser tan confiada. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si se enteraran que había hablado con el muchacho? ¿Qué le harían si descubrieran que se divirtió con él? ¿Qué tanta _aversión_ desarrollaría toda su familia a ella por haberle recibido comida? La bilis subía por su garganta y parecía que estuviese a punto de vomitar. No _podía _dejar que se enterarán. No lo _permitiría._

Y por sobre todas las cosas impediría que Ted se le acercará. Ella era una Black y los sangre sucia no eran más que criaturas repulsivas que no deberían haber existido.

Encima de un taburete se encontraba ubicado un viejo sombrero que Andrómeda reconoció como el mítico "Sombrero Seleccionador". Su corazón martilleaba cada vez que sentía a Ted removerse a su lado, un parte de ella queriendo gritarle que por favor se aparatará antes de que su hermana mayor se diera cuenta de lo que era y le contará a su familia. Pero de la misma forma una parte que ya de seguro estaba contaminada le decía que debía mantenerlo, que quería que estuviese más tiempo a su lado antes de que tuviera que eliminar todo rastro de él.

— ¡Albernathy, Susan!

¿Por qué tenía que ser un sangre sucia? ¿Por qué no podía ser un traidor?

— ¡Ambrosian, Jack!

¿Podría Bellatrix enterarse de que había hablado con alguien de su clase durante el tren? ¿Serían los niños del bote capaz de contarle aquello? La cabeza de Andrómeda dolía de imaginar lo que su hermana sería capaz de hacerle por haberse atrevido a reír con un asqueroso sangre sucia.

— ¡Annuet, Ernie!

No volvería a hablar con él. Ya no _podía_ hablar con él. Nunca más.

— ¡Black, Andrómeda!

Caminó con paso rápido sin perder la gracia y altivez que veía en su madre y hermana más para alejarse de Ted que por en verdad llegar. Sentía las piernas temblando y estaba segura de que podría llegar a desmayarse. Lo último que vio antes de que la profesora McGonagall le pusiera el sombrero fue a Ted quien le sonreía con ánimo desde la fila de niños y no pudo evitar sentirse mejor solo con ese pequeño gesto.

_"Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Eres una niña demasiado particular, eso es verdad. Tienes sangre pura y un deseo de probar que eres mejor de lo que se espera de ti, eres alguien talentosa y Slytherin te ayudará en tu camino a la gloria...pero también eres lista. Tienes una inteligencia sorprendente y si la usas bien podrías ayudar a muchos y eso es algo que valora Ravenclaw. ¿Dónde deberías estar?"_ Andrómeda sentía su corazón colapsar. Si no quedaba en Slytherin entonces ya podría darse por muerta, sus padres no la recibirían en su casa más que para lanzarle un _crucio_ antes de tirarla a la calle. No podía ser una traidora, no le daría a Bellatrix el gusto de cumplir una de sus mayores fantasías. _"¡Eso es! ¡Lo tengo! Aunque entre los dos serías una buena Ravenclaw"_

— ¡Slytherin!

Andrómeda se levantó mareada pero sonriendo y fue caminando a la mesa que la recibía entre gritos y aplausos. Ni siquiera miró a Ted mientras emprendía su camino y no pasó mucho hasta que su hermana la empujó a una silla y le sonrió por primera vez de manera orgullosa, como si Andrómeda fuera el trofeo que debía mostrar. Ese simple hecho le hizo pensar que el sombrero había cometido la decisión equivocada.

Los niños seguían caminando y sus nombres resonaban por todo el recinto. Hubo varios Gryffindor y Ravenclaw hasta que llamaron a "Tonks, Edward" y Andrómeda hizo todo lo que pudo por disimular que deseaba mirar para ver donde terminaba. Se maldijo internamente cuando vio que apenas el sombrero tocaba su cabeza lo mandaba a Hufflepuff, sin poder explicar porque se sentía feliz por aquel muchacho inferior.

— ¿Qué tiene ese niño con mirar tanto para aquí? ¿Apenas sentarse en la mesa se dio cuenta de lo inútil que es su casa? — Exclamó Rabastan Lestrange provocando las risas de todo el grupo de amigos.

Bellatrix sin embargo denotó algo que los demás ignoraban: — ¡Pero si está viendo a la pequeña Andrómeda! — Andrómeda trató de pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente buena cuando la mirada de su hermana cayó sobre ella.

— Es un desagradable sangre sucia que trató de hablar conmigo en la entrada. Al parecer hay personas que no comprenden cuál es su papel.

La respuesta convenció a su hermana pero por alguna razón Andrómeda se sintió sucia por haberla dicho.


	4. De sangre sucias y prejuicios

De sangre sucias y prejuicios

**Nota de autor: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo soy el alma afortunada que decidió escribir sobre estas dos adorables cositas.

**Ted**

— ¡Slytherin! —Ted aplaudió lo más fuerte que pudo mientras que Andrómeda se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la ruidosa mesa. Había esperado que le devolviera la sonrisa que le dedicaba, pero solo la vio irse sin ni siquiera girarse para reconocerlo.

Ted dejó pasar aquel suceso y esperó pacientemente a su turno, deseando que apenas fuese seleccionado pudiera tener más tiempo para hablar con Andrómeda. Los niños normalmente huían de él porque pensaban que era un niño extraño pero la chica de cabello castaño era distinta. Ella exultaba un aura de poder y aristocracia tan grandes que le era imposible mantenerse alejado.

Y era la primera chica que se había reído con él y había disfrutado de su compañía. Ted no quería que la amistad que había forjado casi inmediatamente se perdiera solo porque él tuviese actitudes fuera de lo comunes, menos cuando Andrómeda venía de una familia de solo magos.

Ya podía ver las cosas maravillosas que podrían pasarle a partir de ahora.

La selección continuaba de manera alarmantemente lenta para un muchacho hiperactivo de once años. Varios niños iban a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, pero muy pocos terminaban en casas como Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Ted supuso que debían ser realmente importantes para que no todos terminasen allí, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que terminaría en la gritona mesa del león o la callada del águila. Él no era tan pomposo como Andrómeda para acabar en una mesa importante cuando apenas y tenía dinero que gastar.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que la profesora McGonagall dijo su nombre y por eso uno de los niños de la fila tuvo que darle un codazo para obligarle a avanzar. Con las mejillas sonrojadas se sentó en aquel taburete con piernas temblorosas, viendo el sombrero acercarse lentamente. Antes de que lograrán ponérselo, sus brillantes ojos azules trataron de encontrarse con los cafés de su nueva mejor amiga para dedicarle la más brillante sonrisa que pudo crear pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella miraba atentamente a una chica unos años mayor que era idéntica a Andrómeda, por lo que supuso que sería Bellatrix.

_"Este es fácil, ya lo veo" _Fue lo único que murmuró una voz en su cabeza antes de gritar: — ¡Hufflepuff!

Ted se levantó sonriendo por el asombro y fue corriendo a sentarse a la mesa en donde unos chicos se habían parado sobre las sillas para aplaudirle con ánimos. Dejándose caer, su mirada inmediatamente buscó de nuevo a Andrómeda, convencido de que ahora ella estaría dispuesta a mirarle. Lamentablemente su mirada choco con los ojos marrones de quien él pensaba era Bellatrix y entendió a la perfección porque Andrómeda le tenía miedo.

Nunca había visto ojos que pareciesen más bien profundos pozos sin salida alguna. Incluso desde tal distancia podía ver que un deje de algo extraño, tal vez una locura bien enmascarada o incluso crueldad pura, se escondía y resplandecían a la par que una sonrisa casi perversa decoraba la bella cara de la muchacha. La chica dijo algo en voz alta que dejó a aquellos cercanos a Andrómeda en silencio, y Ted pudo verla responder pese a que no supo que había dicho. Viendo la sonrisa que no desaparecía de la cara de Bellatrix supuso que era algo que le había agradado y se alegró de que por lo menos aquella noche Andrómeda pudiese disfrutar tranquila de la cena.

La selección terminó con el último niño siendo enviado a Ravenclaw, pero el hombre más extravagante que Ted hubiese conocido se puso en pie para dar unas palabras. Su barba blanca llegaba hasta la cintura de su vistosa túnica púrpura, con aquellas gafas de media luna y sombrero picudo la madre de Ted hubiese asegurado que era una especie de fanático a la religión o un vagabundo en búsqueda de dinero. A Ted simplemente le causaba curiosidad saber dónde había comprado su ropa.

— ¡Bienvenidos, nuevos y antiguos alumnos, a un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts! Por motivos de seguridad solo deseo recordarles que el bosque prohibido sigue siendo, evidentemente, prohibido por más que ustedes piensen que es un buen sitio para sus reuniones secretas. El conserje, nuestra querida señora Amory, ha pegado en la puerta de su oficina los distintos artículos de Zonko que no están permitidos dentro de la escuela, en especial desde la explosión de fuegos artificiales en las mazmorras el año pasado. Ahora, dado que veo sus estómagos rugiendo ¡A comer!

Los platos se llenaron inmediatamente de cientos de platos extraños que Ted solo había podido soñar: Desde pasteles de calabaza, tortas de hígado, cordero y más los estudiantes se repartían uno a uno el que sería uno de los mejores festines de bienvenida.

Ted estaba terminando un pastel de calabaza cuando ordenaron a los prefectos llevarse a sus alumnos a las habitaciones. Levantó la cabeza una última vez y sus ojos por fin se encontraron con los de Andrómeda, quien sostuvo la mirada por pocos segundos pero le fue suficiente al muchacho para alegrarse. Los dos debían estar igual de cansados y de seguro a la mañana siguiente podrían hablar con mayor tranquilidad de todo lo ocurrido.

Ted cayó en cuenta de que los prefectos eran un chico de cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos que le reclama a su compañera, una pequeña chica rubia y de dientes largos, sobre la posibilidad de reprobar su TIMO de pociones si ella no le ayudaba ese año. A la chica al parecer le parecía más importante el que los estudiantes llegaran a la sala común que las notas de a quien ella llamaba "Un muchacho irresponsable y bueno para nada" y por alguna extraña razón Ted ya se sentía en casa. Caminando con los diez niños que habían sido seleccionados para su casa, recorrieron largos pasillos y pasaron por toneladas de escaleras que en verdad se movían.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que llegaran a un pasillo cerca del retrato de una pera. Yendo por la derecha, Robin, quien era la rubia, sacó su varita y se giró para ver a los niños que esperaban expectantes el truco que iban a presenciar.

— Para ingresar a nuestra sala común necesitaran aprender cuidadosamente el ritmo de una canción. Creo que no es necesario el que les mencionemos que nadie de otras casas pueden entrar a nuestra sala común a menos que tengan permiso de la profesora Sprout, nuestra jefe de casa.

— Eso fue solo una vez, y yo tenía doce años —Murmuró Charles, quien parecía entretenido en ver su insignia.

— El ritmo de la canción es sencillo: Son dos a la derecha, tres a la izquierda, cuatro para abajo y una arriba. Todo esto deben hacerlo contra este —Señaló el segundo barril inferior— O de lo contrario no funcionará y tendrán que tomar un baño muy fuerte para quitarse el olor a vinagre ¿Está claro?

Ted repasaba el ritmo en su cabeza porque si estaba seguro de algo, era que no le apetecía para nada el llegar a una clase oliendo a vinagre. Después de que Robin tocará el barril como les había indicado, todos vieron como los que estaban cercanos se movían y daban paso a un túnel que los dejó en una sala que tenía varios sofás y sillones que estaban pintados de negro y amarillo, con el escudo de un tejón puesto sobre la chimenea principal.

— Ahora, les pediré a las chicas que me acompañen para ir a sus dormitorios mientras los chicos se quedan con Charles. ¡Bienvenidos a Hufflepuff!

Charles sacó un pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo derecho y se quedó parado durante varios momentos en el inicio de la escalera mientras trataba de leerlo: — ¡Ajá! Bueno, se supone que no pueden cambiar de cuarto así que si uno de sus compañeros no les cae bien simplemente ignórenlo, porque les aseguró que Sprout no hace cambios dado que ella es fanática de que todos seamos amigos y esas cosas. Haber, en el primer dormitorio deben dormir por los próximos siete años Wilson, Howell y Abbott. En el segundo, que es el de la izquierda, están Tonks, Smith y Bones.

Los chicos no dudaron en emprender su camino e ingresaron a los que serían sus cuartos hasta que terminaran su educación mágica. Ted debía admitir que eran bastante espaciosos, calientes y las camas estaban decoradas con bellos doseles que también eran amarillos con negro. Su baúl ya se encontraba al pie de la cama al lado de la ventana.

— ¿Sus padres querían que terminaran aquí?

Bones era un muchacho pelirrojo y rollizo y a Ted le parecía que tenía demasiados ademanes nerviosos, como si temiese que alguien fuera a patearlo en cualquier momento. Smith era todo lo contrario: Tenía un porte aristocrático, sus facciones eran finas y su cabello rubio claro estaba perfectamente cortado como si no pudiese tener un solo mechón fuera de lugar. De alguna forma graciosa le recordaba a la hermana de Andrómeda.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hacían! —Smith estaba sentado ya cómodamente en su cama y miraba a Bones como si fuese cualquier cosa— Mi familia ha estado por generaciones en Hufflepuff. Sería una vergüenza para ellos el que yo terminará en cualquier otra parte. Además ¿Qué casa es mejor que la nuestra?

Ted habló sin pensar: — Slytherin.

Fue como si lanzase una bomba en mitad de la habitación. Bones le miró con los ojos como platos y Smith por fin quiso mirarlo. Habiendo crecido sin amigos y con tan solo una hermana mayor para molestar, Ted no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de nadie y no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza para dejar de mirar los brillantes ojos cafés de Smith.

— ¿Slytherin? —El nombre se zafó de la boca de Smith como si se tratara de veneno— Bueno, si lo que te gusta es vivir con víboras, entonces de seguro esa es tú casa.

Tal vez fue lo que le contó Andrómeda en su viaje o la rabia que le daba que insultasen así el hogar de su amiga, pero algo poseyó a Ted en aquellos momentos para hablar: — ¡Es una buena casa! He oído que aceptan personas ambiciosas, talentosas y que realmente quieran producir un cambio ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

— ¿Qué hay de malo? Son ambiciosos porque están dispuestos a quitar a quien quieran de su camino con tal de ganar, ¿Talentosos? En hacer daño, en provocar revueltas y en convertirse en magos tenebrosos y ¿Dices que quieren cambios? Lo único que alimenta sus mentes es idear formas para que puedan seguir con el control de todo ¡Son malévolos!

— ¡Todos tenemos un poco de maldad dentro! —Ted estaba empezando a sudar y que la habitación mantuviese tan bien el calor no le ayudaba— ¿Si te das cuenta de que suenas como un prejuicioso?

Smith dejó salir una risa seca: — ¿Me llamas a mí prejuicioso pero los defiendes a ellos? Dime algo ¿Eres nacido de muggles?

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con ellos?

— Ellos no están de acuerdo con que los nacidos de muggles vengan a estudiar aquí —Bones hablaba con voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ted y Smith le escucharan— Son un poco reservados en cuanto a mantener la pureza de los magos.

— Te repudian, esa es la verdad. Dile solo a un Slytherin que tus padres son normales y ya estarán mirándote de arriba abajo mientras te mencionan lo poca cosa que eres.

Ted recordó las risas que compartió con Andrómeda, el que ella lo ayudará con una sonrisa pura en su rostro a anudarse la corbata, que le preguntará por su familia. Ella no era así, lo que le decían Smith y Bones no era verdad: — Mientes —Zanjó la situación— No todos tiene que ir al mismo saco.

Smith se encogió de hombros: — Di lo que quieras, pero nadie de Slytherin se juntaría con un sangre sucia —Vio a Ted hacer una mueca ante ese apodo y Smith sonrió petulantemente— ¿No te gusta ese nombre? Vete acostumbrando, Tonks. Ya es algo que tienes grabado en la frente.

Las luces se apagaron y Ted duró mucho tiempo mirando al cielo y pensando en todo lo que había discutido con sus nuevos compañeros. Tal vez Bellatrix fuera como ellos decían, pero Drómeda no y de eso estaba seguro. Ya les mostraría a sus compañeros que no todos los de Slytherin creían que él era un sangre sucia y se dejaban llevar por prejuicios tontos.

Y fue con esa idea que finalmente el sueño pudo atacarle.


	5. Una serpiente orgullosa

Una serpiente orgullosa

**Nota de autor: **Ni el universo de Harry Potter ni estos personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo he creado una bonita historia sobre esta pareja.

**Andrómeda**

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Andrómeda sentía que no había dormido realmente. No importaba la comodidad de su cama con dosel verde, o que sus compañeras de habitación ya le hubiesen observado como si perteneciese a la mismísima realeza, sus sueños fueron atemorizantes y la despertaron sudorosa y fría.

En ellos aparecía Ted y mientras ambos hablaban agarrados de la mano aparecía Bellatrix al lado de sus padres. Antes de que Andrómeda le gritará a Ted que corriera y se salvará, su padre avanzó y con un hechizo levitante arrastró al muchacho hasta alejarlo de ella; antes de que Andrómeda lo ayudará como tenía pensado, su hermana le agarró de los brazos y la obligaron a ver como torturaban a Ted hasta el momento en que su padre la miro y dijo: — Estoy decepcionado de ti. Esto es lo que debes hacer con la podredumbre antes de que se esparza. _¡Avada kedavra!_

Incluso mientras se bañaba con agua caliente podía sentir el frío, el grito que se había atorado en su garganta y lo más terrible era que veía el rostro de Ted, inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos mientras caía muerto a sus pies. Ni siquiera podía explicarse el por qué le importaba tanto lo que le sucediera. Ella sabía que Ted era un simple sangre sucia cuyo destino debía ser la muerte para poder purificar de nuevo la sociedad mágica, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan asustada de lo que pudiese ocurrirle?

Andrómeda se convenció de que en realidad ella estaba más asustada de lo que sus padres y hermana mayor hicieran con ella al enterarse que había hablado y tratado como un igual a alguien como Ted, así que se recompuso fácilmente y salió del baño para afrontar a sus compañeras de habitación.

En Slytherin había pocos estudiantes nuevos, muchos de ellos de las familias con mayor renombre y poder del mundo mágico. Afortunadamente para Andrómeda, ella tenía el placer de compartir habitación con Alecto Carrow y Annelisse Yaxley, personas que su padre considerarían apropiadas para un futuro cercano: Ambas tenían hermanos con los cuales se podrían dar una propuesta matrimonial con cualquiera de las hermanas Black.

— Es impresionante ¿No? —Mencionó Annelisse mientras descendían por las escaleras de su dormitorio de camino a la sala común— El castillo es bastante grande y he oído que cuando las fiestas como Navidades y Halloween llegan, decoran todo impresionantemente.

Alecto era bastantes tramos más alta que Annelisse y Andrómeda, por lo que la frase de "mirarte desde arriba" no venía con ella en vano. Si Andrómeda se daba cuenta, no era muy bonita: Tenía la piel tan pálida que parecía enfermiza, sus ojos estaban separados el uno del otro y sus dientes frontales eran torcidos. Estaba segura de que para sus padres no sería fácil acomodarle un matrimonio apropiado.

— No es como si alguna de nosotras fuera a quedarse durante el receso escolar —Murmuró mientras notaba a varios niños que esperaban a hermanos mayores o primos dentro de la casa.

Annelisse encogió unos hombros pecosos de una forma que a la madre de Andrómeda le darían escalofríos: — ¿Qué tiene de malo quedarse aquí solo para ver las decoraciones?

— Nuestros padres no permitirían, a menos que fuera algo realmente importante, el que Andrómeda y yo nos quedemos en una escuela bajo la atenta mirada de un fanático a los impuros como Albus Dumbledore.

Andrómeda giró a tiempo para ver a Bellatrix recargada sutilmente en uno de los sofás de la sala común. Su negro cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta que resaltaba las finas facciones de la familia Black, así como aquellos profundos ojos cafés que se encontraban tenuemente maquillados. Andrómeda no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de los estudiantes se cuidaban de no pasar delante de ella, por lo que no le costó adivinar que sentían un temor reverencial por su hermana mayor similar al que ella expresaba.

Andrómeda asintió cortésmente ante el comentario proferido y se acercó con paso seguro a dónde Bellatrix se encontraba: — Nuestros padres jamás permitirían que pasásemos demasiado tiempo con sangres sucias, igualmente.

Bellatrix sonrió a su hermana y, por algún extraño motivo, eso le incomodo más a Andrómeda que el hecho de que no lo hiciese. Era como si el simple dato de que tenía la aprobación de su hermana fuera más repulsiva que conseguir su odio y malos tratos, a los que ya estaba acostumbrada en casa.

— ¿No planeas presentar a tus amigas, Andy?

— Por supuesto —Contestó la chica amablemente, sin molestarse en aclarar que todavía no tenía ninguna relación con aquellas muchachas— Ellas son Annelisse Yaxley y Alecto Carrow, Bella.

Alecto inmediatamente se acercó con una expresión de superioridad y le extendió una mano a Bellatrix que Andrómeda tenía miedo le arrancará, pero su hermana simplemente la recibió gustosa. Este hecho pareció incomodar ligeramente a Annelisse.

Alecto habló con voz dulzona y que derrochaba cierta admiración: — Mi hermano habla demasiado sobre ti en casa durante las vacaciones. Dice que eres una duelista impecable.

— Bueno, déjale a Amicus el que se subestime un tanto —Bellatrix dejó salir una risa que Andrómeda solo escuchaba durante las reuniones organizadas por su familia, únicamente cuando la gente empezaba a complementarla— Aunque debo admitir que tu hermano es también un mago asombroso. Nadie maneja la magia no verbal como él.

— Corban dice que aprendes rápido —Agregó Annelisse para inmiscuirse en la conversación— Jamás había visto a una estudiante de tu edad avanzar tan deprisa en muchas asignaturas.

Andrómeda veía de forma graciosa hasta qué punto la hipocresía de alguien podía llegar. La familia Yaxley y los Carrow eran importantes, pero no tanto como los Black, así que debía ser lógico que las chicas trataran de congraciarse con Bellatrix y Andrómeda para garantizar estatus en sus casas. En especial si podrían asegurar que las hermanas ayudaran posteriormente a que sus padres las consideraran pertinentes para acordar un matrimonio con Sirius, quien era el heredero a la fortuna de la casa, o con Regulus.

Pero sinceramente, Andrómeda compadecía a la chica que atará el nudo con su primo. Podría romperse en carcajadas para nada apropiadas al imaginar a Alecto o Annelisse teniendo que soportar a un Sirius de lengua afilada e ideas totalmente revolucionarias.

— Corban es un gran amigo, he aprendido bastante con él —Andrómeda dudaba de la veracidad en las palabras de su hermana, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Bellatrix sin embargo pareció aburrirse prontamente de tener que conversar con chicas que solo servían para adular y giró a ver a su hermana— ¿Me acompañarías al Gran Comedor, Andy? No deseó que te pierdas en tu primer día de clases.

— Encantada —Respondió aunque su cabeza gritaba que se negará rotundamente. Con un gesto de cabeza se despidió de las otras chicas y las dos hermanas Black emprendieron su camino.

Los pasillos de las mazmorras eran bastante fríos y Andrómeda comprendió que era debido a que se encontraban debajo del lago negro. Las armaduras también parecían un tanto más oscuras y los retratos eran de magos que sus padres veneraban enfermizamente por la concepción que tenían acerca de la superioridad de la sangre; no esperaba que Bellatrix le hablará en ningún momento cercano, pero su conjetura resultó prontamente errónea.

— Padre y Madre estarán felices de saber que armas relaciones con familias como esas. Los Yaxley tienen control en el Ministerio y lo más probable es que Corban adquiera un título importante apenas se gradué el otro año, pero te lleva demasiado tiempo lo cual significa que tendríamos que convencerlo de esperar a contraer nupcias hasta que tu estés en séptimo. No será difícil, eres bonita y tenemos la fortuna Black y Rosier de nuestra parte.

— ¿Ya hay que hablar de matrimonio?

Bellatrix bufó exasperada: — ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer durante el año escolar? Debes analizar posibles pretendientes y atraerlos a nuestra casa para que Padre pueda armar mejores relaciones.

— Solo tengo once —Susurró Andrómeda con sorpresa y temor.

— ¡No te estoy diciendo que ya van a casarse! —Bellatrix se detuvo en sus pasos y miró a su hermanita con algo que Andrómeda notó era compasión. Cuando habló de nuevo su voz normalmente afilada era mucho más suave y calmada— ¿Recuerdas cuando regresé a casa para vacaciones de navidad en mi primer año? —Andrómeda asintió— Padre me llevó a su despacho y me abofeteó por haberme enfocado más en mis estudios que en obtener algún amigo varón con el que poder conversar durante la fiesta de la familia. Sacó su varita e hizo esto —Lentamente su hermana subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo y le mostró a Andrómeda una cicatriz profunda que parecía una garra. Andrómeda cubrió su boca para evitar que un gritó escapará— Me dijo que esperaba mejores resultados de mí parte para cuándo terminará el semestre. Debes entender, Andy, que solo trató de ahorrarte un castigo similar. Lo que menos quiero es que Cissy y tú tengan que enfrentar a nuestro padre...por algo que no podemos controlar.

— Haré lo mejor que pueda —Dijo con la voz entrecortada y por fin en muchos años, viendo a Bellatrix como si en verdad fuera un ser humano y su hermana mayor.

La chica sonrió y la abrazó. Dado que en casa no estaban acostumbradas al contacto físico, fue corto pero valioso para las dos hermanas Black que al fin de cuentas tenían algo en común.

— Es mejor que te hagas amiga de Yaxley que de Carrow —Bellatrix mencionó mientras continuaban caminando al Gran Comedor— Amicus está en tercer año, pero no es precisamente un caballero. Mereces lo mejor de lo mejor.

— ¿Es por eso que eres amiga de Rodolphus? —Bellatrix asintió— Aquí entre nos, tiene cara de idiota. También tú mereces algo mejor.

Bellatrix dejó salir una carcajada y sonrió a Andrómeda con algo cercano al cariño: — Tal vez deberías intentarlo con su hermano pequeño, Rabastan. Al menos tendremos la oportunidad de burlarnos de ellos mucho más seguido.

Apenas entraron al Gran Comedor, con el olor de la comida recién hecha asomando por la puerta, Bellatrix la detuvo y volvía a adoptar su expresión seria: — Lo que sucede dentro de nuestra casa debe quedarse ahí. ¿Ves esas personas? Para ellos tú y yo pertenecemos a la más noble y ancestral casa de los Black y ese debe ser nuestro escudo para abrirnos paso. El orgullo de una serpiente es lo que te salva de ser encerrado, Andy, recuérdalo.

Andrómeda asintió y fue a sentarse con Bellatrix y sus amigos mientras esperaba la repartición del horario. Fue imposible evitar el levantar la mirada y que está chocará con la de Ted quien inmediatamente le sonrió desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Andrómeda se reprendió cuando un atisbo de sonrisa asomó en su rostro y recordó las palabras de Bellatrix.

Si su padre había cortado a su hermana, quien era todo lo que los Black esperaban de sus familiares, solo porque no le había traído posibles personas de las cuales aprovecharse ¿Qué le haría a ella si le decía que un muchacho bien portado y amable le había hablado y agradado pero resultaba ser un sangre sucia? Lo más importante ¿Qué sería su padre capaz de hacerle a Ted para mantenerlo alejado de ella?

Fue ahí cuando Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que, inevitablemente y tal vez debido a su buen carácter y sonrisas sinceras que no encontraría en su casa, el chico rubio le importaba como un compañero. Y si así era, ella misma se encargaría de apartarlo antes de que resultará herido. De igual forma, una serpiente orgullosa podía ayudar a un tejón a escapar de sus depredadores en lugar de morderlo.


	6. La amiga imaginaria

La amiga imaginaria

**Aviso: **Solo la historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen. De resto, el mundo de Harry Potter es de la genio J.K Rowling.

**Ted**

Habiendo visto tantas películas sobre fantasmas en la televisión, Ted en verdad esperaba que tener un profesor que fuese uno se convirtiera en la mejor experiencia de su vida. La verdad había resultado bastante decepcionado al darse cuenta de que el único talento del profesor Binns era matar a sus alumnos de aburrimiento.

Historia de la Magia, en aquella semana que llevaba de clases, resultó ser de las peores asignaturas que podía ver: Un profesor de voz soporífera, un cuarto en dónde el calor se concentraba y un montón de fechas que Ted no lograba captar por completo.

Además, no podía concentrarse con Andrómeda cerca.

La chica lo había ignorado durante toda la semana y dado que solo compartían pocas clases como Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia, no podían verse tan a menudo; eso volvía a Ted loco dado que lo más ansiado por él era poder pasar tiempo con su nueva amiga.

Andrómeda se encontraba sentada con una chica también de Slytherin que se apellidaba Yaxley y aparentemente, las dos ya eran las mejores amigas; de todas las veces en que se había acercado veía a las dos chicas de arriba abajo, usualmente acompañadas de Rabastan Lestrange y la hermana mayor de Andrómeda, Bellatrix. Ted sentía un temor irracional por la chica y los motivos no le hacían falta.

El miércoles pasado la había visto asustando a unos niños de primer año que eran de Ravenclaw. Ted le preguntó a una de las chicas victimas de sus burlas cómo se sentía después y terminó haciéndose amigo de ella, pero como Hestia Jones no compartía con él esa clase no servía para distraerlo de la chica de cabello oscuro y corbata verde que parecía haberle perdido importancia.

— …redacción de cinco páginas acerca de lo visto en clase —Binns murmuró, sacándolo de su ensoñamiento— Pueden retirarse.

Todos recogieron sus cosas con prisa para correr al almuerzo y cómo ya le era costumbre, Ted solo pudo darle una sonrisa, que ella no devolvió, antes de verla abandonar el salón con una prisa enfermiza; aunque trataba de mantenerse positivo bajo todas las circunstancias el niño no dejaba de escuchar la molesta voz de Smith en su cabeza "_Dile a un Slytherin que tus padres son normales y ya estarán mirándote de arriba abajo mientras te mencionan lo poca cosa que eres_".

Esa no podía ser la razón por la cual Andrómeda lo evitaba. Ella no parecía disgustada cuando él le contó sobre su familia. Y ambos se divirtieron bastante durante el trayecto en tren, ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué ahora no se le acercaba bajo ningún concepto?

— ¿Sabías que no te permiten jugar Quidditch en primer año? —Por alguna razón, Hestia estaba molesta.

Ted parpadeó con confusión: — ¿Es eso malo?

— ¡Por supuesto que es malo! ¡Es _Quidditch_! —Al ver su expresión, la chica suspiró— No sabes que es ¿Verdad?

Desde que su amistad se había oficializado, Hestia solía introducirle a todos los términos de la comunidad mágica que para él eran desconocidos; Desde que alimentos era preferible no consumir, hasta los nombres de algunas profesiones mágicas. La chica pelinegra tendía a lucir como una sabionda, pero Ted se encontraba infinitamente agradecido.

— Es un deporte en el cual debes pasarte una pelota llamada Quaffle para hacerla pasar por alguno de los tres aros, que cuida un guardián, todo esto mientras esquivas las Bludgers de los golpeadores y el buscador encuentra la snitch.

— Eso suena peligroso.

— Nadie ha muerto en un siglo.

Ted abrió los ojos: — ¿Qué?

Hestia movió una mano para restarle importancia, como si el hecho no fuera mayor a caerse por una escalera y Ted no comprendiera la gravedad de la verdadera situación: — Hablé con el profesor Flitwick para pedirle que me dejará ir a las pruebas, sin embargo él negó y solo pudo decirme que "Eres de primero y va contra las reglas" ¡Eso es ridículo! Yo habría traído una escoba este año de no ser porque mi madre no me dejó meterla de contrabando.

— ¿Golpeas las pelotas con…escobas? —De todo lo que ya había visto (Retratos parlantes, grageas con sabor a vómito, una profesora que podía transformarse en gato y las ropas que tenía el profesor Dumbledore) a Ted no le parecería extraño que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

— ¡No, tarado, son para volar!

Se disculpó con los estudiantes a los cuales les cayó el jugo de calabaza que escupió: — ¿Lo juegas en el aire?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Hestia estaba un tanto más animada al poder introducir a alguien a lo que ella llamaba "El lado oscuro", siendo este deporte su medio habitual y zona de confort— Nosotros tendremos clases de vuelo a finales de Octubre.

— A duras penas no tropiezo con todo lo que toco ¿Pretendes que vuele sin romperme la nuca?

— Madame Pomfrey sería capaz de repártela antes de que se te caiga el cerebro.

— Que confortante.

Hestia comenzó a contarle sobre todos los libros que le prestaría sobre el Quidditch y los mejores equipos, poniendo siempre de primero a "Las arpías de Holyhead" quienes según ella eran el mejor equipo de toda la liga. Lastimosamente Ted había dejado de escucharla para observar a Andrómeda.

La mesa de Ravenclaw le dejaba un ángulo distinto para la mesa de Slytherin, pero eso no imposibilitó a que Ted notará la mirada de tristeza y soledad que atacaba los ojos marrones de la chica. La tentación de ir a consolarla le atacó con fervor pero desechó la idea, seguro de que si ella así lo quisiera se sentaría con él como hacía Hestia.

"_Son un tanto reservados en cuanto a la pureza de los magos" _¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Andrómeda en verdad lo consideraba inferior porque sus padres no eran magos? ¿Esperaba acaso que sintiera vergüenza de ellos?

— Tenemos que ir a Encantamientos —Hestia agarró sus cosas y se puso en pie, pero Ted no alejaba sus ojos de la mesa verde con plata— Ted…¿Todo anda bien?

Suspiró y siguió el ejemplo de su amiga, resignándose a aceptar lo peor: Incluso en el mundo de los magos, él también era un anormal. El extraño niño de los Tonks. El sangre sucia. Y lo peor era que Ted estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con niños como Andrómeda Black: Personas que se creían mejor a los demás por razones que tildaban lo ridículo, pero nunca en su vida pensó que aquella niña de mirada dulce y risa sonora fuera como ellos.

Esa decepción era lo que más le dolía.

Y aun así, mientras se levantaba con una Hestia Jones todavía hablando de Quiditch que lograba hacerle reír de forma escandalosa, no pudo evitar evidenciar que aquellos ojos marrones le seguían los pasos. Y la mirada con la cual Andrómeda veía a su amiga era una de añoranza que le hizo pensar a Ted que tanto pasaba por aquella cabeza.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Queridos mamá y papá,_

_¡Hola! Lamento demasiado el no haber podido contactarlos hasta ahora, pero la primera semana de clases me ha cogido bastante sorprendido y tengo demasiados deberes que necesitó terminar. Las clases son lo mejor que puede ofrecer Hogwarts: Tengo Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones (Que tendré que trabajar en, porque soy verdaderamente un fracaso) entre muuuuuchas otras._

_Así mismo he hecho varios amigos durante las clases, pero con quien mejor me llevo es una chica llamada Hestia. Está en Ravenclaw, que vendría siendo la casa de los inteligentes, y sus padres trabajan en el Ministerio de la magia; ella me ha ofrecido el quedarse conmigo para ver una Navidad en Hogwarts, así que lo más probable sea que no vaya de regreso hasta el final del curso. Perdón._

_Me encantaría poder contarles todo lo que se encuentra aquí pero no tengo palabras para explicarlo, así que tendrán que soportarme durante meses apenas regrese. ¡Podría convertir una tetera en sapo! (Pero no lo hare, está prohibida la magia fuera del colegio hasta que sea mayor de edad)._

_Los quiero demasiado,_

_Ted._

_Querida Gina,_

_¿Puedes creer que te esté escribiendo una carta? Yo tampoco. Te extraño, pero si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien eso te pateare el trasero._

_Si te preguntas el por qué tú carta va separada de la de mamá y papá, es debido a que tengo que contarte algo personal y que no deseó que ellos lean, en especial mamá porque sé que se pondrá en su modo psicóloga y tratará de sacarme información bastante incómoda. Apenas termines de leerla, quema la carta o desaparécela. Por favor._

_¿Alguna vez has sentido que tienes una amiga imaginaria que es bastante real? Antes de que entres en pánico y creas que me estoy inventando a Hestia, no es así. Es por otra persona._

_Se llama Andrómeda Black (Cómo la galaxia) y está en la casa Slytherin. Nos conocimos durante el trayecto de venida al colegio y es una chica bastante encantadora y divertida, pero ahora no me habla; mis compañeros de habitación dicen que es debido a ideales radicales que tiene su familia (Algo sobre que la gente como yo no debería estudiar magia debido a que soy hijo de personas normales. Me tienen un apodo bonito. Sangre sucia), pero yo quiero creer diferente._

_A veces pienso que ella vendrá a hablar conmigo y seremos buenos amigos, pero me ha estado evitando. Puedo asegurarte que nos llevábamos muy bien durante aquel primer día y en verdad pienso que tenemos mucho en común. Pero me da miedo que sea por su hermana el que ya no me hable._

_Su hermana se divierte burlándose de los demás y asusta a varios niños. No sé si es por querer encajar en su casa que Andrómeda hace lo que hace. Siento que es una buena persona, pero me aterra la idea de que sea por mí culpa que puedan herirla._

_Tú eres una chica, solo espero que tengas una buena respuesta a esto._

_Te quiero,_

_Ted_

_PD: No te atrevas a mandarme revistas de chicas, eso sería humillante._

_PD 2: Saluden a la lechuza y denle una galleta. Es de Hogwarts._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La lechucería era un edificio bastante grande en el colegio y que se encontraba en una torre para la que había que caminar bastante, así que cuando llegó a la cima Ted se tomó un respiro mientras escogía a cuál de las lechuzas le daría la oportunidad de llevar las cartas.

Había una lechuza parda que se acercó inmediatamente a la columna dónde estaba ubicado y le acarició la mano con el pico, lo cual hizo a Ted sonreír inmensamente. Al levantar las cartas, la lechuza inmediatamente desplegó sus alas y las batió con orgullo, estirando la pata para permitir que Ted las atará.

Se preguntó si debía decirles cómo llegar a su casa, o sí era una buena idea mandar una lechuza para enviarlas en lugar de vía postal. Los vecinos eran bastante chismosos y podían sacar conjeturas curiosas que empeorarían la imagen que ya tenían de sus padres. Solo tenía que ver la tonelada de mentiras que habían formulado después de que el profesor Wilson viniera a visitarlos.

Sus dudas y preocupaciones, sin embargo, se vieron puestas de lado cuando una voz habló a sus espaldas: — Solo dile cómo debe llegar. Están entrenadas para llevar el correo exactamente al lugar pedido.

Ted no necesitó girarse para saber que la chica que había dominado extrañamente su mente aquella semana estaba justo en la puerta. Oyó los pasos y se dio cuenta de que Andrómeda estaba parada ahora a su lado, también observando a la lechuza que aprovechó para pavonearse alrededor.

Ted simplemente dejó salir un "Mmmh" y prosiguió a atar la carta a la pata del animal, que no se quedaba quieto por querer lucirse. Ya estaba sinceramente cansado de que Andrómeda lo evitará sin poner mucho esfuerzo en ello, y se dijo a sí mismo que él también estaría asustado de resultar herido o ignorado en su situación. Por eso quería facilitarle las cosas, alejarse de ella y simplemente ignorar el que se habían conocido alguna vez. Pensar en ella como una amiga imaginaria y nada más.

— ¿Tus padres no te compraron una? —Ted seguía ajustando el nudo, ignorando a la chica— Los míos me dejan utilizar la de Bellatrix…por ser la mayor, ella está encargada de darles todos los informes. Además, detestan a los animales.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad en dónde diga que yo nunca te conocí ni hablamos? ¿Voy a ver a tú hermana y le digo que no te conozco?

— Yo no pretendía…

— ¡Pero eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo! —Ted no deseaba explotar, quería contener su ira. Pero aquella decepción palpitante y las palabras hirientes de Smith no dejaban su cabeza un solo día— Pretendes que nunca has hablado conmigo, que yo soy solo un punto en el mapa y ya está. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo que ya no fuera suficiente para la gran Andrómeda Black? —El dolor cruzó la cara de la chica, pero Ted no se detuvo— Yo te diré que: Soy un sangre sucia. ¿No es eso? Si te preguntas el si alguien no me contado como piensa tu casa sobre los de mi clase, lo hicieron. Pero hubiera sido mucho más delicado de tú parte el ser la primera en decirme que ya no querías tener nada que ver conmigo por un detalle tan insignificante cómo el que mis padres no sean magos.

Andrómeda le arrebató las cartas de las manos y cuando él se puso en pie, ella inmediatamente las apartó de su alcance y se trepó por una pequeña buhardilla llena de popo de pájaro. Andrómeda también se veía molesta y eso era lo que más le daba coraje a Ted: — ¡Es precisamente por eso por lo que te había ignorado! ¿Te han dicho lo que ciertas personas hacen en mi casa por diversión? ¡Cazan sangre sucias! Imagínate lo que harían de saber que…

— ¿Qué hablaste con uno? Perdóname por no sentir compasión. ¡Solo haces esto para limpiar tu pellejo! Yo no te importó.

— ¡Me alejé de ti para cuidarte! —Ted bufó y cuando iba a hablar, Andrómeda lo detuvo— Mis padres son fanáticos a la sangre. Toda mi vida he crecido sabiendo que los de tu…estirpe son mala cosa, abominaciones que no deberían haberse creado _¡No te atrevas a interrumpirme!_ —Bramó cuando vio que el chico iba a hablar— Y entonces te conocí a ti y tú me diste dulces, me hiciste reír y no pareces tener un segundo brazo, u olor apestoso o alguna de esas cosas que ellos siempre me han dicho que tienes. Y puedo asegurarte que nada saldría bien para los dos si siguiéramos siendo amigos, así que decidí darte espacio.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿No podías darme una nota en lugar de arriesgarte a que te vean con el sangre sucia?

Andrómeda suspiró y se pasó las manos para arreglar su brillante cabello negro: — No sé por qué estoy aquí. Tal vez solo quiero pedirte personalmente que te alejes o es probable que me haya agradado ver tú estúpido rostro —Ted no supo si sentirse halagado o insultado ante ello. Mantuvo el silencio— He vivido mucho tiempo pensando que eres una bestia, pero soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que una abominación no me acosaría constantemente para saber porque no hablo con él.

— Entonces… ¿Quieres que sigamos siendo amigos?

— Sí….no…no lo sé —Andrómeda se sentó en la escalera de la buhardilla, y Ted no pudo evitar ir a su lado— ¿Has visto a mi hermana? Sería una gran decepción para mí familia el que yo…bueno.

— ¿Te juntes conmigo? —Aventuró Ted— Lo entiendo, Andrómeda.

— No lo haces.

— ¡Sí lo hago! —Reclamó el chico. Si ella quería terminar algo que nunca había empezado, entonces él le ayudaría para que su culpa fuera menor— No tengo ningún problema con que…

— Todavía quiero ser tú amiga.

— …tu simplemente….

Se quedó viéndola con ojos desbordados y la boca abierta. Andrómeda volvió a suspirar y le agarró las manos con delicadeza y Ted notó que las de ella estaban frías. No sabía decir si era debido al miedo o a una ventisca.

— He tratado toda esta semana de mantenerte alejado, pero no puedo. Y por razones que son completamente ajenas a mí, quiero seguir contigo.

— ¿Qué hay de tú hermana?

Ella hizo una mueca: — Es por eso que quería hablarte tan pronto como pude. Te vi salir de la biblioteca y vine a seguirte.

— Ahora eres una acosadora —Bromeó y se levantó un peso de su pecho al verla sonreír.

— Cállate y déjame seguir: El que sepan que somos amigos, cualquier persona, es un peligro para los dos: Gente como mi familia es capaz de varias cosas y lo que menos quiero es que alguien te haga daño. Y pese a que quiero ser tú amiga…

— Debe ser secreto —Ted finalizó. Andrómeda asintió y bajó la mirada con seguridad de que todo había acabado— Bueno, será una gran aventura entonces. ¿Usaremos nombres claves? ¿Tendremos pelucas?

— ¿Estás dispuesto a eso?

Ted recordó lo que Smith y Bones le habían dicho la primera noche en el colegio, sobre que ningún Slytherin querría ser su amigo. Y aquí tenía a una chica que estaba ofreciéndole una amistad, pese a que fuera secreta, y diciéndole que no le importaba demasiado su estatus de sangre. Y él mismo recordó que se había prometido mostrarles a todos que no todos los de Slytherin eran tan malos como los pintaba, y podría ser que en el camino logrará convencer a la familia de la chica sobre su valor como mago.

Ted sonrió: — La vida es una gran aventura, Drómeda. ¿Cómo puedes vivirla sin riesgo?

Ambos sonrieron y ella apretó su mano con mucha más fuerza antes de decir: — No me digas Drómeda.


	7. Una cuestión de perspectiva

Una cuestión de perspectiva

**Aviso: **La historia me pertenece, pero los personajes y el mundo son de Joanne Rowling.

**Andrómeda**

"_Está mal" _pensaba Andrómeda aquella noche del 31 de Octubre mientras estaba acostada en su cama y admiraba el dosel "_Estás mal, Andrómeda. Ese niño te contaminó y debes deshacerte de él. ¿Acaso deseas ser una decepción para tu familia?"_; desde que su amistad con Ted se había afianzado durante esos dos meses, aquellos malos pensamientos la atacaban cada vez más seguido.

No podía evitar sentir una pesadez en su estómago cada que se imaginaba a su hermana descubriendo que era amiga de un sangre sucia, diciéndolo a sus padres y el castigo que ellos le infringirían por haber traído la decepción a la casa. Con cada hora, minuto y segundo que seguía hablando con el muchacho rubio sabía que la contaminación aumentaba y le sería más difícil deshacerse de él. Pero ese malestar no era nada comparado con la idea que tenía de abandonar a Ted; había descubierto tantas cosas buenas sobre el niño que ya le aterraba la idea de soltarlo.

Sabía que Ted era un fracaso en Pociones e Historia de la Magia, asignaturas que ella manejaba a la perfección; ahora entendía que a Ted no le importaba el dinero, estatus o condición de alguien, por el contrario tenía una habilidad única para hacerse amigo de cualquier persona; Ted no se juntaba con ella simplemente por su apellido o el dinero que podría conseguir; Ted siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla y ella se divertía enseñándole sobre el mundo mágico y, aunque lo negaría si alguien preguntaba, adoraba cuando le contaba cosas sobre el mundo Muggle.

"_Es malo para ti. Lo sabes. Es inferior, repulsivo y una aberración" _gritaba una parte muy fuerte de sí que adquiría las voces de sus padres, la tía Walburga, el tío Orión, Bellatrix y Narcissa. _"Pero a veces lo malo para unos puede ser bueno para otros. Es cuestión de perspectiva" _Luchaba una parte muy profunda de ella que sonaba particularmente como Sirius.

Y como todas las noches, Andrómeda se ponía a pensar si ya era momento de parar con aquella tontería de ser amiga de un sangre sucia y respetar los ideales que tan firmemente su familia le había enseñado. Y cómo todas las noches, ganaba aquella parte que pensaba que si Ted en verdad fuera un fenómeno, no debería sentirse tan bien ser su amiga.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Al día siguiente, al final de su clase de Pociones, Andrómeda encontró una sorpresa bastante particular. El profesor Slughorn, quien también era su Jefe de casa, le había pedido que se quedará unos minutos después de acabada la clase y ella no pudo evitar dejar que malos pensamientos invadieran su cabeza.

Siempre terminaba en castigo cada que algún adulto pedía a alguien en su casa quedarse después de cierta reunión, después de todo. Andrómeda esperó con ansias el saber que deseaba decirle el profesor Slughorn y ya se imaginaba el vociferador que le llegaría en privado a su recámara apenas sus padres supieran que había hecho enojar a un profesor. Trataba de consolarse con pensar que Slughorn, aunque estricto en cuanto a las normas, no parecía capaz de usar alguna maldición.

— Señorita Black ¿Ha tenido usted clases particulares de Pociones antes de venir a Hogwarts?

— No, profesor —Andrómeda mantuvo su voz suave y delicada, como le había enseñado su madre que debía hacer cada que hablaba con alguien mayor— Yo...mis padres nunca han contratado a profesores particulares para eso.

Slughorn sonrió de una forma que Andrómeda solo había visto en su tío Alphard cuando supo que lo habían borrado del árbol familiar: — Entonces ¡Es puro talento! ¡Puro, puro talento! —Andrómeda sabía que no debía sonreír, pero al averiguar que no la castigarían no podía evitarlo— Señorita Black ¿Escuchó hablar del Club de las Eminencias? —Andrómeda dijo suavemente un "No, profesor"— Bueno, yo no suelo invitar niños de primer año a mis reuniones pero he visto su desempeño en mí clase y hace años no veía una poción del olvido tan buena y consistente, creada tan solo en la primera clase. Si no ha tenido lecciones previas, señorita, podría decir que su habilidad para las pociones es única.

Andrómeda se sentía, por primera vez en su vida, halagada. Normalmente eran Bellatrix, por su ingenio, y Narcissa por su belleza quienes se llevaban usualmente las miradas mientras que ella era dejada en el olvido, pero aquí tenía a un hombre que la felicitaba por algo que a ella también le agradaba.

Pociones le parecía interesante debido a que era capaz de crear algo, ya fuera para ayudar o eliminar, y no entendía completamente la fascinación que le producía ver el humo o los colores que despedían los diferentes tónicos que habían creado. Aunque a muchos se les hacía complicado entender las instrucciones, para Andrómeda era como si fueran parte de ella. Era la primera vez en que se sentía con el completo control de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos en la cena del Viernes?

— Por supuesto, profesor —Mantuvo la emoción a raya de forma que evitara ser imprudente. Tuvo que recordarse varias veces que era una Black y por eso debía permanecer fría— Será un placer.

— ¡Estupendo, cielo! No deseo que llegues tarde a tus clases, así que te dejaré partir. Que tenga un muy buen día, señorita Black.

Andrómeda salió con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios que no podía eliminar. Era como si lo más brillante y fabuloso le hubiese ocurrido. No podía creer que podría estar reunida con gente de años superiores a ella, y estando dentro de un círculo tan reconocido sería capaz de hacerse amiga de algún Slytherin de familia reconocida.

Al llevarle para Navidad un amigo de renombre a su padre con el cual pudiera establecer alianzas significaba que no los decepcionaría, y con ello también vendría el hecho de que el ser amiga de Ted no la avergonzaría tanto.

De alguna manera, aquel estaba siendo su mejor día y ningún comentario mordaz de su mente sobre todo lo que hacía mal podría detenerlo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Querido Sirius,_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! No sabes lo mucho que te extraño y lo mucho que me pesan los días que todavía faltan para poder verte durante las vacaciones de Navidad. No creas nada de lo que podría haber dicho Bellatrix sobre tener que realizar magia peligrosa para ser elegido, solo debes ponerte un sombrero y dejar que él te mande a la casa más apropiada._

_Espero que no hayas molestado a la tía Walburga mientras no estoy, lo que menos deseo es saber que has estado castigado en tú día más importante. He ordenado a los elfos domésticos del castillo que te envíen este pedazo de pastel de chocolate, pero trata de comértelo solo cuando tus padres te autoricen para evitar problemas._

_Eres el primero al que se lo cuento, así que espero tu total discreción. ¡El profesor Slughorn me ha pedido ser parte de un club que maneja aquí en la escuela! No deseó informárselo todavía a mis padres, pero ha sido de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido. Así mismo, he descubierto que soy un fracaso para volar (pero eso tú ya lo sabes) y prefiero quedarme en tierra. Es más seguro._

_¿Cómo han estado Narcissa y Regulus? Mis padres no han dicho nada en las pocas cartas que han enviado y Bellatrix casi nunca me presta su lechuza. Espero que pases un día excelente, no puedo creer que ya tengas seis años._

_Te quiere tu prima favorita,_

_Andrómeda._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— ¿Es para tus padres?

— Te lo he dicho, Bellatrix es la única que les escribe —Andrómeda terminó de firmar la carta y revisó que hubiera puesto todo lo que ansiaba contarle a Sirius. Ted estaba recargando su cabeza en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca en dónde estaban ocultándose— Es para mi primo.

Ted levantó la cabeza con curiosidad: — ¿También tiene un nombre de constelación como el tuyo?

— ¡Galaxia! Mi nombre es de galaxia. Y no, el de él sí es una constelación.

Ted estiró el cuello y leyó cuidadosamente las palabras en la carta. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios tan fácilmente de una forma que Andrómeda envidiaba. Era casi imposible, como había notado en el tiempo que pasaban juntos, el que Ted estuviese serio o malhumorado. Viniendo de una familia en dónde sonreír estaba prácticamente prohibido, aquella alegría constante de Ted lograba impresionarla cada día como si fuera algo nuevo.

— ¿Sirius? Es la constelación del gato.

Andrómeda suspiró con negación: — Perro. Es la del perro, y creo que le sienta el nombre. Una vez se sacudió cual animal después de bañarse, todo estaba lleno de agua para cuando llegamos de visita.

— ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con él?

— Su madre es hermana de mi papá, así que nosotras crecimos con él y su hermano. Más que todo Narcissa y yo.

Ted levantó una ceja: — ¿Narcissa? Es la primera de tu familia que no tiene nombre de estrella. ¿Es adoptada?

— Madre escogió su nombre, no papá. Si él lo hubiese hecho se llamaría Cassiopea, Lara o algo así —Andrómeda sonrió ante la idea— Puedes deducir que mi padre estaba supremamente decepcionado de no tener hijos varones con los cuales dejar la herencia, de otra forma mamá jamás habría podido convencerlo para que la dejará poner un solo nombre.

— ¿Tu papá no quería niñas?

Andrómeda sabía que Ted venía de una familia Muggle, pero suponía que incluso ellos seguían las mismas costumbres de varias familias en Slytherin: — Eso es obvio. ¿Con quién dejaría la fortuna familiar?

— ¡Con alguna de ustedes! —Ted respondió como si fuera realmente obvio— He visto a tu hermana de lejos y te conozco para saber que podrían manejar perfectamente un negocio. ¿Qué si ninguna de ustedes tiene hijos? O ¿Qué si todos los que tengan también son chicas? ¿Tiraran el dinero?

— Irá a parar a la bóveda de Sirius, sería completamente de él cuando se haga mayor.

Era lo que más molestaba a su padre. Siempre que tenía la posibilidad le recordaba a su madre como había sido incapaz de darle un simple niño cuando la tía Walburga había dado a luz a dos, a quienes él consideraba inservibles criaturas que de seguro mancillarían el nombre de la casa. Ahora que lo deducía, podría ser por eso la razón por la cual estaba tan afanado de conseguirles marido a sus tres hijas.

Cygnus Black III podría hacer muchas cosas, pero una de ellas nunca sería dar su brazo a torcer para entregar algo que le pertenecía.

— ¿Tus padres siempre han sido así?

— ¿Los tuyos no?

Ted negó con vehemencia: — Posiblemente se deba a que no tenemos millones de libras que tirar por la borda, pero si así fuera Gina también tendría su parte justa. Mis padres siempre han sido bastante arbitrarios en nuestra crianza, posiblemente se deba a que mamá es psiquiatra de niños y sabe lo mucho que afecta el tener un maltrato emocional y psicológico en los infantas...

— ¿Maltrato?

— Sí, ya sabes. Como ser golpeados, abusados, insultados y otras cosas que ciertos padres hacen con sus hijos. Cosas que están mal.

¿Eso...estaba mal? Su padre siempre decía que estaba educándolas, forjándolas para que fueran las mujeres que su casa esperaba de ellas. Cada vez que soltaba una bofetada, les gritaba lo inservibles que eran, les lanzaba una maldición para que aprendieran a comportarse les repetía una y otra vez que era "Amor duro". ¿Cómo podía estar mal el amar a alguien?

— Mi madre suele decir que eso ayuda a educar a los niños.

Ted se encogió de hombros: — Mi madre tiene un dicho cuando habla con los niños que han llegado a su cuidado: Si usas la violencia, no importa el tipo, para enseñarle a un niño no estás educándolo para ser gran persona. Le enseñas a tener miedo.

Andrómeda pensó en aquellas palabras. Era cierto que ella y sus hermanas habían aprendido a no levantar la voz, mirada o a decir sus pensamientos en alto cuando su padre estaba cerca. Pero eso era una buena cosa. Las mujeres no llegaban lejos si intentaban hacer cosas por su cuenta, toda su familia siempre le había dicho eso.

Las grandes casas de diversas familias sangre pura no habían llegado a la cima gracias a las mujeres. Eran los hombres quienes debían tener el control y si alguien se salía de su papel, la única forma de recordarle el no volver a hacerlo era por métodos duros.

Y no obstante, cuando se fue a dormir esa noche, no pudo dejar de pensar si Ted tendría razón.


	8. Tradiciones particulares

Tradiciones particulares

**Aviso: **Yo pensé en el mundo de Harry Potter, pero J.K Rowling me ganó y ahora es suyo. Está historia sí es mía.

**Ted**

Navidades en Hogwarts eran una experiencia totalmente nueva y extraña para Ted. Estaba acostumbrado a que, todos los años, sus padres se los llevarían a Gina y a él a visitar a sus abuelos y familia paterna en Escocia; estando allí, tendría que soportar a sus tías mientras pellizcaban sus mejillas y le decían lo apuesto que estaba.

En Hogwarts no había tías regordetas con dedos cual pinzas, solo una Hestia Jones que estaba más que dispuesta a enseñarle a jugar Quidditch, pese a que ella no era parte del equipo y Ted no podía volar sin romper la mitad de los antiguos ventanales que tenía el castillo. Su torpeza de seguro sería mortal en algún momento.

Las decoraciones alrededor del castillo eran, así como la comida, una de las principales razones por las cuales había decidido quedarse los años siguientes. Todos los profesores habían contribuido con hechizos para hacer que el castillo por dentro pareciese una fortaleza de hielo, con las armaduras entonando villancicos que jamás había escuchado en el mundo Muggle. Las celebraciones serían perfectas de no ser por un simple detalle.

Bueno, más bien una simple persona. Una chica de cabello castaño que nunca tenía un solo mechón fuera de lugar, que siempre reía cubriéndose la boca como si pensará que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto y tenía la costumbre de mirar sobre sus hombros con aquellos ojos marrones repletos de miedo. Esa chica a la que le fascinaba molestar diciendo que su nombre era de estrella, perfectamente sabiendo que era una galaxia, solo por verla corrigiéndole con su ceño fruncido y voz de sabelotodo.

Pese a que Ted adoraba la compañía de Hestia, no podía poner en duda lo mucho que extrañaba a Andrómeda.

La última vez que habían podido verse fue en una reunión secreta en la biblioteca, como ambos ya estaban acostumbrados. Andrómeda le estaba ayudando a terminar un ensayo para pociones, mordiendo su labio inferior en total concentración mientras escribía fácilmente los conceptos en aquel pergamino y le contaba a Ted la forma de realizar la poción, que vista de esa manera, sonaba realmente sencilla.

— Deberías ver todo lo bueno que podríamos hacer en las vacaciones: Jugar en la nieve, escabullirte a las cocinas. ¡Te va a encantar por completo!

Andrómeda había parado de escribir entonces, subiendo sus marrones ojos para verlo: — ¿Haremos quiénes?

— Pues tú y yo, eso es obvio. No creo que tu hermana tenga los ojos encima de ti durante el receso, y muchos chicos de tu casa se van para Navidad.

— ¿No te lo había dicho? Yo también tengo que irme.

Eso había desanimado a Ted completamente, sus planes de pasar el tiempo con Andrómeda estaban por el suelo: — ¿No podrías quedarte un poco? ¿Decirles a tus padres el que no quieres ir a casa?

Andrómeda dejó salir una risita seca, algo vacía, y bajó la mirada de nuevo al pergamino que tenía delante. Ted notó, como siempre que trataban el tema de su familia, el que sus hombros adquirían cierta rigidez y su postura se enderezaba demasiado, así como sus manos adquirían un temblor que trataba a duras penas de disimular.

— Desearía poder decirles que no, pero todos los años organizan una fiesta realmente importante a la que asisten varios _amigos_ de la familia —Su voz resaltaba con sarcasmo la palabra "Amigos", dándole a entender a Ted que tenía un significado distinto— Y mis padres están como locos con que Bellatrix y yo estemos presentes. Además —Se detuvo un poco, como si pensará demasiado las palabras que iba a elegir— mi hermanita ha estado mucho tiempo sola, al igual que mis primos. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estén bien.

— Se han quedado en casa todo el tiempo ¿Por qué han de estar mal?

Andrómeda se encogió de hombros, pero luego pareció entender que esa no era una actitud digna de una señorita y simplemente negó. Ted también había notado que ella hacía eso demasiadas veces, el corregirse automáticamente si hacía o decía algo que no se veía refinado o aristocrático: — No es por eso, obviamente en casa jamás estarán mal. Tenemos dinero, comodidades, tienen juguetes y comparten tiempo juntos. Es solo que… bueno, en el caso de Sirius, él tiende a decir cosas sin antes pensarlas y eso molesta demasiado a mi tía.

Ted no podía entender la gravedad en aquella situación o el por qué ameritaba que Andrómeda se fuera con urgencia: — Todos los niños dicen cosas imprudentes, te lo aseguro. Mi mamá es una fuente confiable cuando de eso se trata. Él simplemente demuestra pensamiento lógico desde temprana edad, no es algo malo.

— En mi familia el simple hecho de pensar es malo.

Andrómeda abrió los ojos, consciente de que había dicho algo que no debía a alguien que no tenía que saberlo. Ted simplemente se quedó observándola, tratando de pensar en una excusa para poder desviar la conversación a un tema que no fuera incómodo, pero lamentablemente no podía; desde que había recibido contestación a su carta, aquella que envió a Gina antes de ser amigo oficial de Andrómeda, un solo pensamiento recorría su mente de día y noche: A ella la abusaban en casa.

"_No culpes a la chica por lo que puede suceder dentro de su familia" _Había escrito Gina en respuesta, enviándola no menos de dos semanas después "_Cuando se vive en constante miedo es difícil tratar de romper esas barreras, en lugar de deprimirte o juzgarla deberías tratar de ayudarla. Con los casos que has visto de mamá deberías saber que no es fácil crecer y separarse de un familia abusiva"_.

Ted había eliminado esos pensamientos y simplemente supuesto que los Black eran estrictos en cuanto la educación, no el que podían llegar a maltratar a sus hijas. Pero Andrómeda daba demasiadas señales de necesitar ayuda urgente.

El crecer con una madre psiquiatra lo había enseñado a nunca dejar pasar el que alguien tuviera un momento difícil. Por eso cuando uno de sus compañeros en la escuela primaria se sentía decaído, o parecía que lo pasaba mal, o estaba claramente asustado por algo Ted se les acercaba y hablaba con ellos, tratando de que se sintieran mejor que antes; algunas veces había escuchado cosas horribles provenientes de sus vidas familiares, cosas que reportó de inmediato en la dirección de la escuela para ayudar a los niños que las sufrían.

Con Andrómeda ansiaba hacer lo mismo, dado que sus sospechas apuntaban a una dirección perturbante: Los gestos de terror cuando decía o hacía algo mal, como si esperará que alguien saltará y la golpeará de un momento a otro, la sumisión con que aceptaba ciertas cosas como el que no pudiera manejar su propio dinero, el verdadero miedo que la llenaba solo de pensar que Bellatrix o algún otro Slytherin pudiese verlos juntos y en especial aquellos comentarios que soltaba de la nada que, para cualquier persona con cinco dedos de frente, daban a entender una situación familiar difícil.

Incluso con Bellatrix, quien trataba en lo más posible de solo ver de lejos, podía notar que aquella actitud de matona atemorizante era solo un escudo para ocultar a una chica que también veía sobre sus hombros, pero en lugar de miedo buscaba aprobación.

— Drómeda… ¿Cómo son tus padres?

— Ya te lo he dicho, mi hermana mayor y yo somos más parecidas a papá físicamente dado que ambas…

— No así, me refiero a ¿Cómo son en tú casa? ¿Cómo son al ser padres?

Andrómeda había rodado los ojos, aquella pregunta algo que le parecía bastante ridículo: — Pues como todos los padres, obviamente.

— Y ¿Cómo es eso?

— ¿Te has criado en un orfanato? ¡Estrictos, Ted, estrictos! Somos una familia conservadora, pudiente y por lo tanto tenemos actitudes estrictas para mantener el orden.

— ¿Cómo castigos físicos? —Ted la vio quedarse quieta, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose pero sin dejar escapar ruido alguno. "_Bingo_" Pensó Ted "_La he atrapado_" — Es eso ¿No? Tú definición de estrictos es ser golpeada. ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho? ¿Desde cuándo lo hacen?

— No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas.

Ted bufó: — Por supuesto que no lo haces. ¿Es a eso a lo que temías cuando te hiciste mi amiga? Si lo descubren ¿Te golpearan? —Andrómeda siguió escribiendo, por lo que Ted le arrebató el pergamino contra todas las protestas— ¡Por un demonio, Andrómeda, dime algo! ¿Lo hacen también con tu primo? ¿Tus hermanas? ¿Es tu mamá?

— Edward, estás siendo un completo ridículo en estos momentos.

— No es tu mamá, es tu papá —Ted estuvo atento lo suficiente para notar un brillo extraño posarse sobre aquellos ojos marrones— Es tú papá quien lo hace ¿No? Tiene demasiado sentido: Cohibición de desarrollo, prohibición de pensamientos diferentes, siempre hablas de él en voz baja. Es él quien abusa de ustedes ¿No? ¿Ha sido siempre así? ¿Qué tan lejos ha llegado?

Andrómeda se puso inmediatamente en pie, arrojando al suelo la tinta y pluma que tenía en el regazo. Estaba completamente furiosa, sus puños apretados fuertemente a sus costados y parecía querer quemar a Ted con la mirada tan ponzoñosa que le lanzó. Al momento de hablar, su tono era verdaderamente gélido y las palabras cortantes cual guadañas: — Es evidente que un sangre sucia no comprendería en lo más mínimo cómo se comporta una familia de alta clase social mágica. Si no te importa, deseo que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos así como yo jamás lo hago con los tuyos.

Se fue de la biblioteca y no le habló en lo que resto de la semana antes de las vacaciones, pero Ted estaba seguro de sus deducciones. La mayoría de niños eran defensivos a la hora de ser abordados por preguntas en relación a maltrato infantil.

Mientras se intentaba pasar una Bludger, la cual terminó impactando contra un árbol del bosque prohibido, Ted solo podía preguntarse qué tan mal estaba pasando las vacaciones de Navidad con su familia y el hecho de si podría ver algún moretón o cosas peores en su cuerpo.

Y no sabía la razón exactamente, pero aquellas imágenes de Andrómeda siendo golpeada le provocaban unas náuseas bastante alarmantes.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Cuando regresó el Viernes antes de la noche buena a su habitación, Ted se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Bones mirando por el alfeizar de la ventana.

Aunque los dos muchachos nunca entablaban conversación alguna, Ted estaba bastante agradecido por que fuera este chico quien se quedará y no la molestia andante de Smith, con su sonrisita de suficiencia y molestos ademanes de creerse el rey del mundo. Lo bueno de Bones, por lo que Ted sabía, era que el chico era bastante callado y no dejaba el baño desastroso cuando lo abandonaba.

El chico pelirrojo sonrió tímidamente a Ted, como si todavía encontrara incómodo el verlo desde que tuvo que ayudarlo a encontrar el salón de Transformaciones el primer día de clases. Ted le devolvió la sonrisa, sentándose adoloridamente en su cama después de que Hestia lo moliera en su pequeña batalla con bolas de nieve.

Aquella Ravenclaw era verdaderamente competitiva cuando se lo proponía, denotó Ted.

Ambos podrían haberse quedado callados como toda la semana, pero Ted no pudo evitar acordarse el que Bones era sangre pura. Andrómeda le había gritado que él no entendía las costumbres de familias sangre puras de alta clase, y la idea de preguntarle a Smith le daba náuseas por lo cual Bones era una muy buena opción para obtener respuestas verídicas.

Aclarándose la garganta, Ted habló tímidamente: —Bones… ¿Tus dos padres son magos?

El pelirrojo pareció sorprendido ante el que le dedicasen la palabra, pero asintió de igual forma.

Ted se aflojó el cuello de la corbata, claramente incómodo con lo que se estaba proponiendo y ni siquiera sabiendo cómo debía lanzar sus preguntas. No podía simplemente preguntarle si sus padres lo golpeaban, ni mucho menos indagar el si eso era una costumbre popular entre los magos. Obviamente parecería demente y no se vería para nada educado.

Apretó las manos en su regazo y reorganizó algunas ideas que volaban sueltas en su cabeza, de forma que pudiera decirles lo más cortésmente que pudiese: — Las familias en el mundo mágico… ¿Todas tienen formas particulares para educar a sus hijos?

Bones lo miró como si le estuviese creciendo una cabeza de dragón y le hubiese dicho que era el mismo Merlín en persona: — ¿F-f-formas particulares?

— Bueno, ya sabes… tradiciones raras que vengan de familias —Ahora Ted tenía que controlar el sonrojo que se esparcía por sus mejillas ante la idea de verse estúpido— No lo sé, padres que usen violencia…contra sus hijos.

— Mis padres jamás han hecho eso —Bones deslizó sus pies y se quedó viéndolo de frente— Solo familias malas hacen ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué tipo de familias?

Bones abrió sus ojos azules con algo parecido a la molestia, que viniendo de su tímida personalidad, era una nueva faceta: — Familias oscuras, como de los chicos que están en Slytherin. Los Malfoy, los Rosier, los Lestrange, los Black…

Ted se enderezó al escuchar lo último: — ¿Por qué incluyes a los Black? ¿Qué han hecho?

— Es más lo que no han hecho —Bones se levantó para sentarse en su cama, la cual quedaba justo al frente de la Ted. El chico, pese a que todavía se veía un tanto incómodo con recibir atención, parecía bastante feliz de ser quien pudiera tener información útil— Mi papá trabaja en el mismo departamento del Ministerio de Magia que Orión Black y dice que el hombre es realmente maniático. Quería obligar a la gente para que apoyaran una reforma que prohibiera el ingreso de magos que no tuviesen origen sangre pura, y dicen que lo ven haciendo negocios en el callejón Knockturn.

— ¿Qué me dices del otro Black? —Ted se esforzó por todos los medios para recordar el nombre del padre de Andrómeda. ¿Seamus? ¿Sean? ¿Flammel?

— ¿Cygnus Black III? —Ted asintió con bastante energía, acercándose un poco al borde de la cama para escuchar mejor— Mi papá lo ha visto algunas veces, cuando sale para ir al Departamento de cooperación Mágica Internacional dónde Black es el director, dicen que es parecido a su hermano pero un poco más…loco. Creo que dos de sus hijas estudian ahora con nosotros, fanáticas sangre pura, sin duda.

Ted hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el comentario sobre Andrómeda, porque el defender que ella no era una loca por la sangre tendría que llevar a muchas explicaciones y eso pondría a su amiga en una posición que no le quería otorgar: — Pero ese tipo de familias, como los Black, ¿Suelen ser crueles al momento de criar a sus hijos?

Bones pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, como si la respuesta a aquello no fuera algo que debiese contestar a diario: — Pues… se saben que son muy conservadores con todo el asunto de la pureza de la sangre. He oído que algunos suelen asesinar a parientes que se atrevieron a mantener relaciones con algún nacido de Muggles o con personas que no están de acuerdo con esas creencias, todo por esa lista súper famosa de los sagrados veintiocho —Ted trataba de no sentirse horrorizado ante todo lo que Bones contaba, pero cada palabra que salía de su boca era un nuevo golpe en el estómago— También son bastante atrasados culturalmente, la mayoría de las mujeres en esas familias son utilizadas para entablar matrimonios y ya. Nunca hacen nada más con sus vidas, según lo que dice mi mamá a ella le parece cruel que les hagan eso a brujas que tienen demasiado potencial.

— ¿L-l-los Black alguna vez han sido juzgados por eso? ¿No hay alguien dentro del Ministerio que se encargue de casos de maltrato infantil?

— No es raro que cosas como esas ocurran en esas casas, Ted. El Ministerio ya está acostumbrado.

— ¡Pero no está bien! —Ted solo podía pensar en Andrómeda siendo golpeada, obligada a casarse con alguien que no quiere o creer en cosas de las que no está segura. Tragando saliva, trataba de borrar las imágenes de ella siendo asesinada solo porque supieran que hablaba con él— Solo porque algo se vea a menudo no significa que esté bien, el normalizarlo lo vuelve peor ¡Alguien debería solucionarlo! Los niños de los Black podrían tener serios traumas, estar siendo abusados, querer acabar con sus vidas…

— ¿Por qué te interesan tanto los Black? No es como si ellos hablaran contigo.

Ted apartó la mirada y la fijó en su baúl, donde la carta de Gina quemaba fuertemente su memoria: — Me preocupa el saber que alguien puede estar en peligro con gente que vive bajo su mismo techo, eso es todo. Mi mamá ayuda a muchos niños Muggles que tienen ese tipo de problemas, yo solo… pensaba que aquí también existían ese tipo de personas.

Bones pareció compadecerse ante aquella idea: — Es difícil hacer algo con toda la influencia que tienen en el Ministerio. Pero supongo que si alguno de los niños de esas familias quisiera ayuda, ya sabes, la pediría ¿No?

Ted sabía que eso no solía ocurrir. La mayoría de niños que su mamá atendía pensaban que se merecían el abuso, que eran cosas normales que solo debían dejar llevar o reaccionaban agresivamente cuando eran cuestionados por ello.

Pese a que el tema no se volvió a tratar en toda la noche y los dos chicos solo se la pasaron jugando a los Gobstones explosivos, Ted seguía sin quitarse aquella horrible idea de la cabeza.

En especial al pensar que Andrómeda estaba en mayor riesgo por su culpa.


	9. El arte de ocultarlo todo

Tradiciones particulares

**Aviso: **Yo pensé la historia pero Joanne me ganó en publicación, así que aquí les dejo esta bella historia de amor.

"_Llámame, chica, si necesitas un amigo_

_Yo solo quiero darte amor_

_Vamos, Vamos, Vamos_

_Trato de llegar a ti, así que toma la oportunidad_

_No importa dónde estés_

_Sabes que no estás sola"_

_"One call away" por Charlie Puth_

**Andrómeda**

— Repulsivos sangre sucias y traidores —Murmuró Druella Black mientras sacaba a sus dos hijas de la estación 9 ¾— Las cosas eran diferentes cuando yo asistía a Hogwarts. Ya nadie respeta la pureza de la sangre.

Andrómeda trataba de ignorar el sermón de su madre, quien miraba con asco a la mayoría de los estudiantes que se encontraban con sus familias en la plataforma para poder ir a casa por motivo de las fiestas. Deseaba profundamente el poder quedarse en Hogwarts, pero después de su discusión con Ted en la biblioteca, se le habían quitado los ánimos. Además, sus padres usarían más que la maldición Cruciatus para reprenderla por no permitirles lucirla durante la fiesta de Navidad.

Era ya una tradición para la familia Black el que todos los años se ofreciera una prestigiosa fiesta en dónde invitarían a familias de renombre en el mundo mágico como los Malfoy, Rosier, Nott, Yaxley y aquellos que tuviesen conexiones bastante poderosas en el Ministerio de Magia. Incluso habían tenido a varios ministros, pero la regla se rompió cuando Nobby Leach, un sangre sucia, adquirió el cargo.

— No permitiré jamás que esa escoria pise esta casa —Bramó su padre cuando se enteró del nombramiento— Es una deshonra, una vergüenza ¡La comunidad mágica se ha vuelto loca!

Desde entonces tanto su padre como el tío Orión habían estado apoyando desesperadamente a algunos candidatos que aspiraban el cargo para cuando Leach tuviese que irse, incluso buscando escándalos que lo sacaran del poder y posicionaran a alguien con mayores capacidades. Su tío Alphard, de la única discusión con la cual Andrómeda lo recordaba y por la que creía que lo habían desheredado oficialmente de la familia Black, estaba en contra de ellos.

Si se esforzaba lo suficiente podía escuchar una maldición tan terrible que ni siquiera el ministerio reconocería siendo exclamada por su padre contra su tío. No volvió a verlo desde entonces.

— Adentro —Indicó su madre mientras sostenía la puerta de entrada a la mansión Black— Quiero verlas bañadas y arregladas en menos de una hora. Su padre tiene que hablar con ambas.

Andrómeda se sentía bastante ansiosa al respecto. De alguna forma sentía que ellos ya sabían de su amistad con Ted, que la habían descubierto y pronto le harían saber lo mal que estaba juntarse con alguien de su clase; tenía un nudo en el estómago tan grande que ni siquiera notó el que una pequeña mano se adentraba en la puerta de su recámara hasta que vio el rubio cabello de Narcissa.

Su hermanita no había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevaban separadas salvo por crecer algunos centímetros. Vestía una túnica vino tinto y tenía el cabello rubio mojado, por lo que Andrómeda supuso que recién salía de tomar un baño. No sabía si era por el haber estado separada de ella, por extrañarla demasiado, porque estaba empezando a mostrar más emociones desde que se juntaba con Ted o simplemente deseaba abrazar a su hermana pequeña.

Narcissa se tensionó claramente al sentirse envuelta en los brazos de Andrómeda, sin poder evitar revolverse un poco para quitársela de encima. De alguna forma lograba entenderla, las demostraciones de afecto no eran comunes en la familia salvo para cuando debían demostrar desprecio o desacuerdo. Entonces las bofetadas no faltaban.

Cuando lograron salir de aquel pequeño encuentro incómodo, Narcissa se acomodó delicadamente en la cama de Andrómeda y, balanceando sus pies que quedaban colgantes, habló como si tuviera que confiarle un valioso secreto: — Padre ha estado de muy buen humor últimamente. No ha dejado salir un insulto, no le ha gritado a mamá y me ha dejado tranquila las últimas semanas. ¿Qué logró Bellatrix está vez?

Andrómeda no supo el por qué se sentía un tanto dolida por aquel comentario "_No sé qué habrá hecho Bella, pero yo logré entrar al club de las eminencias y ella ni siquiera ha sido llevada ahí por nuestro jefe de casa. ¿Qué eso no te impresiona? ¿Qué no ves que puedo ser igual o mejor?" _Alejó aquellos pensamientos, sin embargo, y ocupó una silla delante de Narcissa: — No estoy segura. No pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas en el colegio.

— Tampoco es que lo esperase, si yo fuera tú también querría estar un poco aparte de quien se lleva la atención —Narcissa miraba el edredón sin levantar los ojos como estaba acostumbrada y eso, por algún extraño motivo, preocupó a Andrómeda— La mansión es bastante silenciosa sin ustedes ¿Lo sabías? En especial sin ti... Me refiero a que obviamente he extrañado a Bella, pero tú y yo siempre jugábamos juntas o leíamos o afrontábamos juntas a la tía Walburga. Me he dado cuenta de lo que es estar verdaderamente sola últimamente.

— No estás sola, Cissy. Tienes a Sirius y Regulus.

Narcissa sonrió secamente, como si aquello no presentará ningún consuelo: — He tratado de llevarme bien con ellos, te lo juro, pero...Sirius es imposible. Estaba segura de que después de que tía Walburga lo encerrará en su cuarto sin darle de comer por dos días él...

— ¡¿Qué?! —Andrómeda sintió un peso en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar. ¿Sirius había estado pasando hambre dos días? ¿Ese era un castigo ahora?— ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué cosa pudo ser lo suficientemente mala para que tía Walburga hiciera eso?

— Se escapó de Grimmauld Place para visitar un parque muggle. Tuvo bastante suerte de que lo encontráramos con ese inútil de Kreacher antes de que llegará el tío Orión, pero de igual forma tenía que ser reprendido por lo que hizo. ¿Te imaginas que hubiese hablado con algún muggle? ¡Seríamos un hazmerreír en la comunidad mágica!

¿Solo por salir de casa? ¿Tan solo por ello le habían prohibido comer dos días? Andrómeda se sentía enferma de una forma que antes no la había dominado, como si estuviese viendo algo que antes le prohibían o deseaba ocultar. ¿Siempre había sido la tía Walburga tan...tan..._despiadada_? ¿Los castigos de su familia eran siempre tan atroces? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella hubiese elegido dejar a Sirius más tiempo sin comer? ¿O sí lo hubiesen visto hablando con un muggle?

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Narcissa pareció tener problemas para recordarlo, como si lo que acababa de contar no fuera nada importante: — Dos semanas después de su cumpleaños, si no estoy mal. Aunque Sirius ya venía buscándose el que le recordaran los ideales de la familia, puedo asegurártelo. Hablando sobre el ministro de magia y los nuevos puestos que ofrecía para nacidos de muggles, daba asco. Casi parecía uno de esos traidores a la sangre.

"Traidor a la sangre" Pensó Andrómeda "Si eso le pasó solo por salir a un parque Muggle ¿Qué me harían a mí de conocer a Ted?" No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Narcissa la veía fijamente con aquellos ojos azules que asemejaban frío hielo, muy diferentes a los de Ted, esperando una respuesta o comentario a lo que le había contado sobre Sirius.

Era lógico que lo merecía. Sirius sabía muy bien que debía mantener distancia con los muggles, quienes eran seres horripilantes y asquerosos, por lo tanto el castigo de la tía Walburga le había mostrado que no podía salirse de la línea, que debía permanecer frío y atenerse a respetar los ideales que mantenían con vida la noble casa Black. Su tía simplemente estaba educándolo antes de que terminará como Alphard o alguna de esas familias que se había vuelto en contra de sus ideales y aceptado a los muggles y sangre sucias como miembros de la comunidad.

Pero al mismo tiempo recordaba las palabras de Ted en la biblioteca, el hecho de que ella también era amiga de un sangre sucia y el que posiblemente la tía Walburga se había excedido. ¿Era necesario mantenerlo encerrado sin comer? ¿A su propio hijo? Su tía era bastante estricta, eso era cierto y solo buscaba el bien para Sirius.

¿De qué otra forma iba a educarlo?

— Bueno, al menos Sirius sabe lo que le sucederá la próxima vez que lo intente —Habló complacida, pero sintiéndose extrañamente culpable.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El despacho de su padre seguía perfectamente ordenado para cuando Bellatrix y Andrómeda ingresaron a visitarlo. Cygnus estaba sentado en su escritorio y no levantó la mirada de los importantes papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, simplemente acercó dos sillas con su varita y esperó a que sus dos hijas tomaran asiento.

El silencio llenó el lugar y Andrómeda no era capaz de quitar la mirada de encima a aquel entrecejo fruncido, mueca de desdén siempre presente y las manos que agarraban fuertemente la varita como si se preparasen para un ataque. Casi sentía escalofríos al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba predispuesto a implantar disciplina si alguna de ellas le traía malas noticias.

Después de unos segundos más, Cygnus levantó aquellos ojos de mercurio y los dedicó enteramente a sus hijas. Andrómeda se sentó lo más derecha que pudo y tensionó el cuerpo, preparada para un arrebato de ira a los ya acostumbrados. Su padre, no obstante, solo golpeteó la varita contra el escritorio: — Hace tres semanas me encontré con Victor Goyle en el Ministerio, estaba bastante dichoso de decirme que su hijo se encontraba emocionado de poder asistir a la fiesta de este año gracias a la carismática hija mía con la que conversaba a diario. También fue muy amable de recordarme las amistades que tiene con el banco de Gringotts y su influencia en el Wizengemont —Cygnus levantó una mano y tanto Bellatrix como ella esperaron que las golpeará o estrellará el puño contra la mesa, cosas que no serían raras en su padre. Sin embargo, solo la acercó para poder acariciar el cabello de Andrómeda en un ademán que le erizó la piel y revolvió su estómago— Fue un muy buen trabajo, Andrómeda. Veo que has sacado la actitud de Druella, para variar.

El que ella hablará con Cassius Goyle fue totalmente planeado. Durante su primera fiesta en el club de la eminencias se había ensimismado a encontrar un posible pretendiente con el cual su padre se sintiera a gusto y no le preocupará tanto el que se enteraran de la existencia de Ted; duró dos días analizando todas las conexiones que tenían las familias en Slytherin y se dio cuenta de que los Goyle tenían todo lo que su padre ansiaba por poseer.

El lograr que Cassius quisiera hablarle ya fue más complicado, puesto que el chico estaba en tercero y le importaba poco un niña de primero. Andrómeda se esforzó en espiarlo por dos semanas después de la primera reunión y encontró que el chico tenía cierta fascinación por la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que se informó cuanto pudo y a la siguiente cena logró captar su atención con una conversación tediosa, pero que al chico le atrajo lo bastante.

Al ver a su padre tan contento y dulce, sabía que había cumplido su objetivo.

— Me entristecería bastante el que nuestro pobre muchacho no pueda compartir contigo la fiesta entera, así que será nuestro invitado de honor y espero que logres _complacer_ hasta la menor de sus necesidades ¿Está claro? —Andrómeda odiaba la forma en que salió aquel "Complacer" pero murmuró en aceptación de igual forma. Su padre entonces, levantándose de la silla con toda la sutileza del mundo, cruzó el poco espacio que los separaba lentamente y apretó sus manos en el cuello de Andrómeda lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella tuviera que echarse para atrás. El miedo invadió toda su mente y sentía dolor en dónde su padre presionaba con bastante fuerza, forzando su cabeza a golpearse con el cabezote de la silla— Si vuelvo a enterarme por otras personas que estás incluyéndote a grupos y clubes, te recordaré muy bien quien manda en la casa. Puedes haberte relacionado con el chico, pero otra de esas tonterías de creerte inteligente y te mostraré a la fuerza tu papel en esta familia ¿Has comprendido, Andrómeda?

— Sí, padre.

La soltó con la misma brusquedad que llevaba agarrándola y luego se dio la vuelta a dónde estaba Bellatrix, quien simplemente retorcía sus manos en su regazo y miraba fijamente al frente: — Excelente, ahora lárgate. Tengo que hablar con tu hermana a solas —Andrómeda observó detalladamente a Bellatrix: Sus ojos marrones que se rehusaban a parpadear, la tensión que recargaba los hombros y el agarre con el cual tenía los reposabrazos de la silla. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo y sus pies se rehusaban a moverse— ¿Qué no me has oído, niña inepta? ¡Largo de aquí!

Se encaminó a la puerta con pies de plomo y apenas puso un pie afuera no pudo evitar girar, notando que Bellatrix sonreía desde dónde estaba sentada. No era una sonrisa feliz como las de Ted. Era una sonrisa que estaba preparada a esconder el dolor que le esperaba.

Y estando recostada en su cama en la habitación de arriba, no sabía cuántas veces las cuatro mujeres en esa casa habían hecho lo mismo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Se retorcía en la cama de su enorme habitación, pensando constantemente en que todavía no completaba un día en casa y ya quería irse. La mansión Black se sentía sola, frívola y ruda. El saber que estaría cuatro semanas confinada le ponía un peso en el estómago.

Por cuatro semanas debía tener cuidado en cómo hablaba, con quién hablaba y para qué hablaba. El mínimo error le traería las mismas consecuencias que a Bellatrix y algo más que unas simples manos en el cuello.

"_Eres inútil_" Resonaba en su mente mientras daba otra vuelta en la cama.

"_Ni siquiera te ha felicitado por entrar al club de las eminencias_" La almohada parecía estar engullendo su cabeza, le dolía el cuello.

"_Sabes muy bien que las mujeres no llegan solas a ninguna parte ¿En qué pensaste cuando aceptaste la invitación del profesor Slughorn?"_ El frío se colaba por la ventana, le daban miedo los retratos que colgaban por los pasillos.

"_Te conviene que le agrades a Cassius, solo lo hiciste orgullosa porque tiene dinero_" Sentía lágrimas agolpándose y no comprendía de dónde venían.

"_Tú madre ni siquiera te ha preguntado por las clases o tus amigas. Ni siquiera te ha puesto atención y eso es debido a que vales muy poco_" Quería irse, quería irse ¡Quería irse!

"_Hasta Narcissa pensaba que Bellatrix era el motivo del orgullo y no tú, porque todos ven la poca cosa que se esconde en el nombre_" ¡Teníaqueirseteníaqueirseteníaqueirse!

Andrómeda giró la mirada y se quedó viendo el gran ventanal que daba paso a la luna llena. Se veía hermoso, dando una vista por la que muchos matarían, una concha vacía similar a como se sentía su familia; Andrómeda se preguntaba cuánto dolería una caída desde tan alto, si tendría la posibilidad de no recibir tantos daños y poder irse lejos de aquella mansión.

No podía salir por la puerta principal debido a la cantidad de hechizos de protección que sus padres colocaban en los picaportes y hacían a la mansión impenetrable. Su única opción era salir por una ventana y esperar que pudiese atravesar la reja que adornaba los jardines, todo sin ser vista. Y aun si pudiese lograrlo, si saltará por la ventana y logrará irse ¿A dónde iría? La tía Walburga y el tío Orión jamás la recibirían en su casa, solo la echarían a patadas y regresaría en menos tiempo del que logró irse a dónde sus padres.

Sus abuelos Irma y Pollux ni siquiera estaban en Londres en esos momentos y Andrómeda estaba totalmente aterrada de ellos. Ni siquiera conocía a los padres de su madre o a su tío Felix para irse con él. Estaba completamente sola, jamás lograría irse de aquella inmensa mansión a salvo.

_"Ted te recibiría. Tú lo sabes" _Ese pensamiento se le ocurrió salvajemente y casi estuvo tentada a poner su plan en marcha, pero luego recordó sus dos nuevos problemas: Ted se había quedado en Hogwarts para las Navidades y vivía en Bristol.

Andrómeda se quedó viendo a la luna entonces, dándose cuenta de que jamás podría irse de aquella casa que empezaba a provocarle un fuerte temor que antes no había sentido. Las palabras que Ted le había dicho en la biblioteca resonaban cada vez más fuerte por su mente, atacándola y dándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza que solo ayudaba a que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y mojaran la almohada.

En esos momentos no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más culpable porque un Black era frío y ella estaba sintiendo tantas cosas que, incluso con aquel temor recorriéndola, no podía al pensar que Ted podría estar preocupándose por ella. Y si su padre se enteraba de eso, el castigo de Bellatrix no sería nada a comparación de lo que le harían.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La noche de la fiesta de Navidad se acercó tan rápido para gracia de Andrómeda, el tiempo que tendría que estar en casa consumiéndose con prontitud y los deseos de volver a Hogwarts aumentando con cada tick del reloj. Su supervivencia en esos días había consistido principalmente de pasar tiempo con Sirius, ayudándolo en cualquier tipo de juego y escuchando atentamente las curiosas ideas que se le ocurrían para las millones de jugarretas que pretendía realizar.

De alguna forma se consolaba pensando que, sí en parte lo mantenía encerrado en casa entretenido para que no se distrajese, entonces se aseguraría de que Sirius no volviera a escapar de la vista de tía Walburga y pasará un peor castigo. Si ella no podía cuidarlo a la distancia, entonces se encargaría de mantenerlo seguro mientras estuviese cerca.

Era evidente que el castigo no había hecho nada más que fortalecer su espíritu, puesto que Sirius seguía igual de risueño y preparado para bromear como antes. Incluso, denotaba Andrómeda, estaba mucho más ensañado en generar la mayor cantidad de problemas alrededor de la casa.

— ¿Por qué no puedo tirar la bomba fétida desde las escaleras cuando estén en mitad del baile? ¡Nadie sabrá que fui yo!

Andrómeda simplemente le dedicaba una mirada fulminante y seguía extendiendo la mano, esperando que le entregará aquel peligroso objeto que había ordenado a Zonko fingiendo ser el tío Orión: — Sirius, la fiesta de Navidad es realmente importante para nosotros. Dame la bomba.

Su primo simplemente se había cruzado de brazos y entrecerraba aquellos ojos grises que heredó de Orión pero no compartían todavía aquella malicia que los hacía destellar: — ¿Has visto que tan grande es la casa? Madre y padre durarían siglos antes de encontrar de dónde provino. Además, nunca me pegarían en frente de sus invitados, la reputación es _mucho_ más importante que su mal genio.

"_No_" Pensó Andrómeda "_Pero lo harán después y yo no estaré ahí para tratar de calmarlos_" Al final había logrado convencerlo mediante promesas con chocolates y un artículo de su elección de Zonko el que la noche de la fiesta se mantendría calmado y bien portado. La especie de robot sin sentimientos y que solo asentía que sus padres esperaban de él, la forma adecuada en que no tendrían después un inconveniente por su falta de disciplina.

Fue de esta forma en que a las cinco en punto Andrómeda se encontraba en su recámara, alistándose para poder asistir a la fiesta en dónde debía mantener conversación todo el tiempo con Cassius, actuando como la perfecta señorita que sus padres esperaban: Siempre sonriente, asintiendo por cualquier comentario y sin mostrarse jamás en desacuerdo con lo que le dijeran.

Las túnicas eran vaporosas y de un blanco perla que resaltaba su piel pálida, con unas mangas largas que tenían incrustaciones de plata en los puños y un pequeño colgante con la inscripción "Toujours Pur" que era el lema por el cual se regía su familia desde generaciones en antaño. Estaba tratando de decidir cómo peinarse cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con estruendo y Bellatrix entró mostrando su sonrisa más brillante.

Andrómeda nunca sabría decir si sentía mayor temor cuando Bella sonreía o se mantenía enfadada. De alguna forma ella era la perfecta imagen de su padre si este hubiese sido mujer: Alta, siempre caminando como si levitara y con aquellas finas facciones mostrando una dureza que las convertía en atractivas y temerosas al mismo tiempo.

Con una túnica completamente negra salvo por unas mangas verdes, Bellatrix se veía completamente majestuosa y Andrómeda sabía que lograría opacarla sin poner mayor intento. Así siempre habían sido las cosas entre ambas, de cualquier forma: Podían pensar que la menor trataría de igualar o superar a la mayor, pero al final el orden se mantenía y Andrómeda simplemente seguía siendo a la que normalmente se ignoraba.

Bellatrix, no obstante, parecía bastante motivada esta noche a denotar a Andrómeda. Sus ojos marrones se clavaban como dagas en la espalda de su hermana menor y acariciaba la varita que tenía entre las manos con un cierto deje de ansías, como si quisiera tirarle un maleficio pero no pudiera encontrar el suficientemente adecuado.

Cuando el silencio en la habitación se estaba volviendo insoportable, Andrómeda decidió hablar: — ¿Buscabas algo, Bella?

Bellatrix dedicó su visión entera a las paredes de la habitación, recorriendo lentamente con su varita los complicados aplicados y dibujos realizados por manos esclavas cuando los Black llegaron desde Paris para establecerse en Londres. De alguna forma, el que su hermana se mantuviera tan pasiva no hacía más que ponerle los pelos de punta.

Andrómeda sabía que en su familia la calma era peor que los gritos incesantes. La calma significaba que alguien resultaría herido.

— ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué buscaba? Es curioso que seas tú quien lo pregunté, cuando aparentemente estás más perdida que yo —Bellatrix continuaba sonriendo mientras arrastraba la varita por la pared, un chillido horroroso resonando a lo largo de la alcoba— Hace menos de dos meses estabas aterrorizada a la idea de tener que encontrar marido y ahora, primer intento, vienes con el mejor pretendiente para padre. Ahora, de repente eres la hija perfecta ¿Cierto, Andrómeda?

— Y-y-yo no pretendía...

— ¡Mientes! —Su hermana le arrojó uno de los floreros que tenía puesto sobre una mesa de centro, Andrómeda a duras penas esquivándolo a tiempo para que no se rompiera contra su cabeza— ¿Esto te gusta no? "Soy Andrómeda, la hija adorada. Nunca hago nada mal, siempre tengo a padre y madre orgullosos, siempre soy la niña adorable, siempre soy la mujer perfecta" ¡Es falso! ¡Eres falsa! ¿Te crees importante ahora? ¿Crees que te has ganado el respeto de padre? —Andrómeda estaba aterrorizada, admirando aquellos ojos idénticos a los suyos pero que parecían un pozo sin fondo en dónde algo se había quebrado— Nunca tendrás el respeto de padre, ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca! ¿Crees que Cassius Goyle va a comprarte cariño? Padre no te quiere, así como tampoco lo hace conmigo y como nunca lo hará con Narcissa.

Ese comentario, ese simple comentario estaba logrando que aquel temor se convirtiera en rabia: — Cállate.

— ¿Te ha dolido? —Bellatrix empezó a mofarse, imitando pequeños lloriqueos— Pobre Andrómeda, papito no la quiere y a madre no le importa ¿Vas a llorar? ¿Me dedicaras las lágrimas? —Bellatrix dejó salir una carcajada mientras pateaba la mesa, Andrómeda apretando los puños tan fuerte que se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de la mano— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me acusarás con madre?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

— Vamos ¡Hazlo! Grita por mamá hasta que ella venga como en todas tus estúpidas fantasías y te salve de la hermana que siempre ha sido mejor que tú ¿Qué no lo deseas? ¿Qué no quieres ver a madre diciendo que está decepcionada de mí? Hazlo, Andrómeda. Hazlo ¡_HazloHazloHazloHazlo_!

Fue entonces cuando Andrómeda perdió el control y aquella rabia contenida salió disparada. Le vino a la mente todas las burlas, castigos que había recibido por culpa de su hermana, las constantes comparaciones, las canciones y molestas bromas que iban en su contra. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo realmente, simplemente se le tiró encima y le atestó la bofetada más fuerte que pudo ocurrírsele; Bellatrix dejó caer la varita por el shock, pero no evitó agarrar del cabello a su hermana para jalarla hasta que golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

— ¿Me quieres herir? Primera lección, Andy, para dañar a alguien debes quererlo. Ansiarlo. Disfrutar del dolor que impartes —Ambas seguían forcejeando, pero Bellatrix obviamente tenía mucha más fuerza, por lo que los jalones se hacían cada vez más bruscos y la cabeza de Andrómeda volvió a ser azotada contra la pared.

— ¡Bella, suéltala!

Su visión se tornó borrosa y podría haber jurado que se desmayaba al ver una fuerte luz brillando. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Narcissa había agarrado la varita del suelo y convocado el encantamiento que primero se le ocurrió.

Bellatrix dejó de agarrar a Andrómeda y ella aprovechó para apartarse hasta llegar a la puerta, lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos tras darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Narcissa se puso en medio de ambas, dando su espalda a Andrómeda y con la varita extendida apuntando a Bellatrix, ni el mínimo gesto de duda reflejado en su rostro.

Bellatrix parecía sorprendida de que una niña de diez años la estuviera reteniendo pero no hizo amago alguno de atacarla. De alguna forma, Andrómeda entendió que Bellatrix era con Narcissa igual a como ella se comportaba con Sirius.

Lentamente puso su rostro entre sus manos y trató de recuperar el aliento, aquel dolor punzante envolviendo todo su cráneo. Pero eso no era lo que la hacía temblar, lo que la mantenía en sorpresa era ver lo dispuestas que habían estado a lastimarse, igual a como todos los miembros de su familia actuaban.

Era darse cuenta con repulsión y terror que ella era más Black de lo que había podido pensar.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Resonaba la voz de su madre desde las escaleras, sus zapatos repiqueteando a medida que se acercaba.

Bellatrix inmediatamente le quitó la varita a Narcissa y se volteó para murmurar un "Reparo" de forma que el florero se encontrará en perfecto estado. Andrómeda apenas se había puesto derecha para cuando su madre ingresó a la habitación, con aquel perfecto cabello rubio recogido en un impecable moño.

Sus oscuros ojos escudriñeaban a las tres niñas en busca de una explicación de aquel escándalo, y por segunda vez en una misma noche fue Narcissa quien las sacó de problemas: — Fue un elfo doméstico, madre. Andrómeda estaba tratando de peinarse cuando el inepto dejó caer uno de los jarrones y las piezas volaron por todas partes, cuando Andrómeda trató de alcanzarlo para obligarlo a que las recogiera él aprovechó para tirarle el cepillo en la cabeza y desapareció. Bella y yo acabamos de llegar.

Druella bajó inmediatamente, las chicas sabiendo que habría una nueva cabeza encogida decorando las paredes de la cocina por aquella terrible ofensa. Bellatrix no tardó en salir, jamás perdiendo aquella altivez característica y sin mostrar el menor arrepentimiento por lo que había sucedido, pero Narcissa se quedó lo suficiente para dedicarle a Andrómeda una mirada de pesar.

— No te recojas el cabello —Murmuró al retirarse— Si no tienes dolor de cabeza, al hacerlo vas a despertarlo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Andrómeda trató de actuar lo más natural que pudo durante la cena, tratando de ignorar lo que había sucedido como sus dos hermanas lograron espectacularmente. Incluso intentó seguir el hilo de la conversación que le proponía Goyle, pero estaba distraída y se encontraba lo suficientemente herida como para hacer más que asentir o pronunciar monosílabos.

Jamás había caído en cuenta lo aburridas que resultaban aquellas reuniones en dónde todos parecían adularse, complementarse y buscar desesperadamente el que sus familias obtuvieran algún beneficio. ¿Había sido así siempre? ¿Eran todos tan hipócritas? ¿Eran todas esas sonrisas siempre tan falsas? Era como si de repente se diera cuenta que ella no había nacido con la facultad que todos los hijos de nobles familias sangre puras tenían, como si el arte de ocultarlo todo le fuera a ella imposible.

Justo cuando el tiempo marcaba las diez treinta, sus padres decidieron pedir un brindis especial y lentamente el murmulló de conversaciones se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeño. Andrómeda sabía que, probablemente, sería el mismo discurso de todos los años en dónde su padre recalcaba la importancia de mantener la pureza de la sangre y todos se burlaban de los sangre sucias, mestizos y de la forma en que el mundo mágico lentamente se iba autodestruyendo.

Empezó de esa forma, pero llegó un momento en que el tono tuvo un cambio muy distintivo: — Es así como me enorgullece el poder, a partir de hoy, tener un nuevo integrante en la familia. Rodolphus, nunca podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor para mi bella y dulce hija Bellatrix y sé qué harás todo en tus manos para hacerla feliz y continuar con los principios rígidos por los cuales nuestras familias se han formado tras tantos siglos, aunque la boda deba esperar hasta que ambos terminen la educación en Hogwarts, quiero que sepas que ya eres como mi propio hijo.

Justo en ese instante una bomba fétida cayó en medio de la sala y todos empezaron a gritar para apartarse del horrible aroma, pero Andrómeda pudo notar que Bellatrix se veía aliviada por esto. Casi podría jurar que la había visto llorar.

Sus tíos tuvieron que cancelar la reunión debido al inconveniente y todos se vieron obligados a regresar a sus casas; Andrómeda estaba segura de que Sirius sería castigo cuando escuchó a la tía Walburga murmurar sobre un "Asqueroso traidor" y como le enseñaría a respetar cuando pudiera ponerle las manos encima a "Ese maldito niño que debió perecer en su nacimiento".

La llegada a la mansión Black implicó que las chicas tuviesen que irse a la cama con prontitud y Andrómeda no pudo evitar quedarse viendo la expresión en blanco que llevaba su hermana mientras su padre murmuraba ciertas felicitaciones a su compromiso y le recomendaba sonreír más seguido si quería mantenerlo. A duras penas supo cómo llegó a su cuarto o el alivió que tuvo al poder tirarse en la cama, con el estómago revuelto y un peso en el pecho que la hacía querer gritar hasta que la garganta se le enrojeciera y le doliera más que la cabeza o la culpa por haber abofeteado a Bellatrix.

"_Tú definición de estrictos es ser golpeada_" Escuchó las palabras de Ted mientras soltaba los botones de las túnicas para poder quitárselas.

"_¿Lo hacen también con tu primo? ¿Tus hermanas?" _No quería pensar que estuviera mal, no podía estar mal. Solo eran disciplinados, solo querían darles lo mejor y para tener lo mejor había que ser duros.

"_¿Qué tan lejos han llegado?"_ Nada malo le sucedió a Sirius por no comer esos dos días y nada que no le estuviera formando para ser un chico respetable le ocurriría esta noche. ¿Qué Andrómeda no le había pedido que no lanzará la bomba fétida? Lo que fuera que le hicieran hoy, sería merecido.

"_¿Cómo castigos físicos?_" Andrómeda cerró los ojos y deseó que pudiera eliminar la cara de Ted retorcida en preocupación. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Su familia no deseaba hacerle daño, solo querían lo mejor para ella.

Un ruido en la ventana le hizo darse la vuelta, como si esperara un nuevo ataque de rabia por parte de Bellatrix que esta vez ni siquiera Narcissa podría controlar. Era solo una lechuza, para su buena fortuna. Una lechuza que venía de Hogwarts con un paquete.

Andrómeda fue a abrirle y recibió gustosa al animal antes de darle un poco de agua que tenía en una jarra. Mientras el animal se recomponía, Andrómeda abrió el paquete y se dio cuenta de que tenía variedades de dulces, pero en especial, ranas de chocolate.

Cuando abrió la carta que lo acompañaba, las sospechas que tenía sobre el remitente no fueron erróneas.

_Querida galaxia,_

_Espero que estés pasando un buen tiempo con tu familia. No he querido parecer grosero y tenías razón, jamás debí entrometerme en tú vida familiar ni acusarte de sufrir de algo; es solo que me preocupo por ti y solo quiero saber que te encuentras bien._

_A modo de disculpa te he mandado un regalo de Navidad adelantado (No preguntes cómo obtuve la dirección, es un secreto. Tengo mis contactos) que espero te guste demasiado. Recuerdo que dijiste que tu madre no te dejaba comer muchos dulces, así que por una noche podrás atiborrarte de lo que quieras._

_Te extraño demasiado y espero que lo que dije no dañe la amistad que tenemos. Diviértete y salúdame al niño de la constelación del gato (Creo que era la del gato)._

_Te quiere,_

_Ted._

De alguna forma ese simple mensaje le dio a Andrómeda la mejor Navidad que había vivido en mucho tiempo.


	10. Elfos domésticos y reuniones secretas

Elfos domésticos y reuniones secretas

**Aviso: **El mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling pero está bonita historia de una pareja tan preciosa es mía en su totalidad. De paso ¿No han leído "Convocando sombras de Luna"? Deberían, la encuentran en el perfil de lena1444 y es una muy buena traducción de la obra de Moonsign.

_"Comienza a manifestarse la madurez cuando sentimos que nuestra preocupación es mayor por los demás que por nosotros mismos."_

_Albert Einstein_

**Ted**

— ¿Piensas comerte eso? —Michael le preguntó, señalando a un muslo de pollo que descansaba sin ser determinado en el plato de Ted.

El muchacho se sorprendía de lo cercano que se había hecho con Michael Bones desde aquella conversación en su dormitorio y se preguntaba por qué no habían mantenido contacto desde un principio. Michael era bastante amable, tenía un sentido del humor demasiado particular y resultaba ser una gran compañía para cuando Hestia se obsesionaba en ir a ver las prácticas de Quidditch.

Ted también encontraba que sería mucho más llevadero el tener que soportar a Smith con la compañía de Bones.

— ¿Ted? ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, finalmente levantando la mirada de la mesa de Slytherin en donde pocos estudiantes comían en silencio— Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Te he preguntado dos veces si te quieres comer el pollo.

Ted lo sacó de su plato y lo puso en el de Bones: — No logro comprender como puedes comer tanto. Yo siento que voy a reventarme.

— Bueno deberías ver las cosas que preparan los elfos domésticos que tenemos en casa. No son tan buenas como aquí, pero a cualquiera le abren el apetito.

— ¿Cuánto, exactamente, les pagas a esos elfos?

— No les pagan, es su deber.

Ted finalmente pudo desviar su atención de la mesa verde con plateado y la dirigió enteramente a Bones, quien disfrutaba de la comida con deleite: — ¿A qué te refieres con que no les pagan?

— Sus s'rvicios 'on gr'tis —Respondió con la boca llena, masticando como si fuera un hipogrifo tratando de graznar.

— ¿Los...esclavizan? ¿Aquí también lo hacen?

— Por s'pue'sto.

— ¿Me dices que ese elfo doméstico de la cocina no se puso a llorar de alegría si no de pánico cuando le di parte de mi chocolate?

— ¿A qué elfo doméstico le causaste un ataque de pánico?

Ted inmediatamente volteó a ver a Hestia, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y tiritaba en dónde se encontraba de pie. No era difícil deducir que había intentado volar seguramente con el mal clima que había afuera en lugar de conformarse con tomar una taza de chocolate en su sala común como todos los demás.

— Ignóralo, solo está medio lunático debido a que supo que los elfos domésticos no tienen pago.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que no me ponga Lunático? —Ted reclamó— ¡Son trabajadores! ¿Al menos lo magos se encargan de cuidarlos por sí están enfermos?

Hestia se dejó caer en la silla contigua a Ted, lanzando su cabello con copitos de nieve por encima de su hombro. Uno de esos copitos se le entró por la garganta a Bones, quien empezó a toser mientras los demás en la mesa le miraban extrañados: — Los elfos domésticos casi nunca se enferman, Ted, además a ellos les gusta —Dijo Hestia con aquel tono de sabelotodo que siempre ponía cuando le contaba cualquier cosa sobre el mundo mágico— Y de paso... ¡Bones, cállate!... ellos no sienten que sean valiosos a menos que tengan un amo. Les gusta servir.

— ¡Porque no conocen otra cosa! —Ted le alcanzó un poco de jugo de calabaza a Bones, quien asemejaba el color de una remolacha— Estoy bastante seguro de que no todos los magos están conformes con no pagarles a los elfos, así como deben haber elfos que deseen tener pagos.

— Ted, el día en que un mago cree una organización para ayudar a los elfos domésticos me pintaré el cabello de púrpura y le pediré a todo el mundo que me diga hipogrifo —Hestia se acercó y le dio unas cuantas palmadas a Bones en la espalda, mientras este recuperaba el aire.

— Creo que he visto la luz al final del túnel —Murmuró el muchacho pelirrojo.

Hestia rodó los ojos: — ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere ir conmigo a la biblioteca? Solo Merlín y Mordred sabe que no hemos estudiado para los exámenes como se debe.

A la vez que Michael y Hestia discutían el si ella no estaba exagerando en relación a tener que estudiar cuando aún faltaban meses para que los exámenes finales llegaran, Ted regresó la mirada furtivamente a la mesa de Slytherin que se encontraba en su mayor parte vacía. Unas semanas antes de la Navidad había escuchado a dos chicos hablando sobre la fiesta que darían los Black en su casa, y le tomó bastante trabajo el poder deducir que podía enviar una lechuza a Andrómeda con un regalo.

No sabía muy bien el si estaban discutiendo o si las cosas se habían calmado entre ambos, pero esperaba que su regalo no hubiese llegado en mal momento a la chica. Ni siquiera sabía el si ella había recibido su regalo, puesto que ninguna nota de agradecimiento apareció al día siguiente.

— ¡Tonks! ¿Vas a venir a la biblioteca?

— ¡Tonks! Dile que ella exagera.

— ¡Calla, Bones, o te voy a meter otro copo de nieve en la garganta!

Ted les dedicó una sonrisa y se encaminó con ellos a la salida de Gran Comedor, todavía con la idea de que posiblemente Andrómeda y él no eran amigos en esos momentos. O, aún peor, que algo realmente malo podría haberle sucedido durante su estadía en casa.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

No fue hasta que las clases se retomaron con regularidad el que Ted denotó lo mucho que el colegio perdía vida sin tantos alumnos. Extrañaba a los escandalosos de Gryffindor, a los gritos que se daban en la mesa de Ravenclaw por las mañanas y el ver a los Slytherin hablando siempre entre ellos como si los demás no existieran. Ese día, en definitivo, fue un buen festín para simbolizar el final de las vacaciones.

Estaba a la mitad de discutir con Charles, su prefecto de quinto año, porque los productos de Zonko si deberían permitirse, cuando una lechuza de aspecto salvaje cayó encima de su puré de papas. Ted sabía que sus padres no la habían enviado, a menos que hubiesen decidió abandonar sus empleos para convertirse en domadores de lechuzas profesionales, así que debía ser de alguien más.

Se aseguró de mantenerla fuera del alcance de ojos externos cuando vio el sello que la adornaba. No tenía la menor idea de lo que significaban esas palabras, pero fuera quien fuera, era de una familia de magos y ¿Quiénes eran los únicos que no desearían tenerlo cerca por motivos de su sangre? Levantó los ojos y escaneó como de costumbre la mesa de Slytherin, divisando a Andrómeda sentada al lado de dos chicas y conversando casi sin ánimos.

Andrómeda levantó aquellos brillantes ojos cafés y los clavó en Ted, dando un asentimiento prácticamente invisible.

La cena no pasó lo bastante pronto para su gusto y se moría de ganas de poder abrir la carta en privado, dado que ni siquiera sabía la información que podía contener. ¿Qué si alguien se había enterado? ¿Si Andrómeda había sido dañada por su culpa? ¿Qué si en la carta le decía que ahora debía cambiarse el nombre y hasta la cara para impedir que sus padres lo encontraran? ¡Ted no quería morir joven! Más importante ¡Ted jamás había querido meterla en problemas!

— Me preguntó si a la señora Amory le molestarían las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que le metieron a su oficina —Murmuró Michael mientras se ponía el pijama— Debió ser ¡Épico!

— No para los pobres Gryffindors que tendrán que limpiar calderos con Slughorn por meses —Replicó Ted, ansioso de que todos se fueran a dormir para poder leer la carta tranquilo.

Smith, como venía haciendo desde el inicio del año, aprovechó el comentario de Bones para poder burlarse de la situación. Ya lo había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones: Decía que los Ravenclaw eran obsesionados y unos maniacos tan solo porque Hestia iba primera del curso, mencionaba a menudo que los Gryffindors eran idiotas descerebrados cuyo único talento era meterse en problemas, pero su mayor fascinación era ser especialmente despectivo con los Slytherins. En especial si sabía que Ted estaba escuchando.

Esa noche no se salvaron de su brillante presencia, por lo que Ted tuvo que soportar por unos quince minutos el que aquel muchacho se quejará de "Mocosos busca problemas" "Leones estúpidos" "La profesora McGonagall debería pedir cambio de dirección" y como "Es obvio que Hufflepuff ganará este año la copa de las casas, eso sí, si logramos quitarnos de encima a las asquerosas serpientes."

Para cuando terminó su sesión de odio nocturno, Ted casi se olvidaba que tenía la carta metida dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. Tras cerrar sus cortinas, la abrió para darse cuenta de que tenía un simple mensaje dentro.

"_Te veo en las cocinas a la medianoche._

_A. B_"

En voz baja realizó el hechizo _Tempus_ que Hestia le había enseñado cuando mataban el tiempo en la biblioteca y se dio cuenta de que eran las 10:30, por lo que tenía tiempo para prepararse. ¿Qué querría hablar Andrómeda con él tan tarde? ¿Sería para decirle que debían dejar de hablarse definitivamente? Si ese era el caso ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? No podía simplemente fingir que estaba bien, en especial con aquella obsesión que tenía respecto a Andrómeda siendo abusada en su casa, pero ¿Entonces debía volver a confrontarla? ¿Debía decirle que podía confiar en él? O ¿Simplemente lo ignoraba? ¿Dejaba pasar el hecho y se convencía que nada malo sucedía?

Se removía inquietamente en su cama, mirando atentamente con el hechizo como cambiaban las horas hasta que ya casi eran las 11:50; con el mayor cuidado que pudo se deslizó fuera de la cama, peinando el nido de mechones que se le había formado en la cabeza y pensando que diría exactamente a Andrómeda. No podía simplemente gritarle "_No pienso abandonarte ni ahora ni nunca, y si tú familia en verdad es tan mala como me han contado necesito que tú me lo confirmes para poder ayudarte. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?"._ Ted solo pudo suspirar, encaminándose a la puerta y preparándose para un rechazo seguro. Si tan solo tuviera pruebas de que algo le pasa en casa... ¿Pero entonces qué? ¿Iba a ver al profesor Dumbledore? ¿Alguien podría ayudarla realmente?

Apenas salió de su sala común, se encargó de verificar que nadie lo hubiese seguido y se acercó a una de las mesas que habían en la cocina. Andrómeda estaba sentada en un banquito con sus pies colgando y un pijama verde que la hacía ver pálida, pero no en un sentido enfermizo. Era como si Ted estuviese viendo una princesa de aquellos libros románticos que Gina leía y a él le daban risa, una chica que deslumbraba sin mucho esfuerzo a todos con los que hablaba.

Por alguna extraña razón Ted sentía que su estómago quería bailar la conga.

Andrómeda le sonrió tímidamente mientras él se acercaba, sintiéndose estúpido al imaginarse que debía verse como si un perro le hubiera corrido encima, además de tener un pijama de gallinas bailarinas, regalo de sus abuelos, en lugar de algo que se viera mucho más formal.

— ¿Cómo supiste dónde quedaban las cocinas? —Preguntó para romper el hielo.

Andrómeda sonrió y le alcanzó unas varitas de regaliz que traía en una bolsa: — Tengo mis contactos, aunque si te los dijera debería matarte y eso sería una lástima dado que tengo tu regalo de Navidad aquí mismo y es fantástico.

— ¿Me compraste algo por Navidad?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? —Andrómeda se agachó unos momentos y subió una caja decorada con un brillante papel platinado. Adentro venía un libro inmenso, cuyas páginas tenían matices dorados y pequeños espacios en dónde se podían poner recortes y fotografías— Es un álbum mágico. Las páginas no se acaban y puedes poner las fotografías que quieras para mostrárselas a tus padres, aunque tendré que enseñarte el hechizo para que puedas tomar las fotos en primer lugar pero todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra. Entonces... ¿Te ha gustado?

— Andrómeda ¡Es perfecto! —Ted siempre había sido demasiado efusivo y no pudo evitar tirársele encima, abrazándola con todo el cariño que podía reunir en su interior. Tuvo que separarse demasiado pronto de ella, sin embargo, porque Andrómeda dejó salir un pequeño jadeo de dolor— Lo siento ¿Estás bien?

Andrómeda se sobó el brazo izquierdo adolorida, sonriendo forzadamente a Ted y bajando la mirada: — Sí, sí. Es solo que me caí estando en casa y tengo un moretón.

Ted inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al brazo de la chica, clavando en ella sus azules ojos como si ansiara traspasar la piel. Puede que no conociera al padre de Andrómeda, pero si llegará a verlo le clavaría el apellido Black en dónde le llegaba la constelación.

Andrómeda debió saber lo que surcaba por su cabeza en esos instantes, porque inmediatamente retomó la palabra: — Mis padres no me han hecho nada, Edward, relájate —Ted estaba a punto de reponer lo contrario, pero Andrómeda le dirigió la misma mirada que asumía la profesora McGonagall cuando alguien hablaba en clase sin permiso— Te lo diré por última vez: _Nadie_ me abusa en casa. Simplemente me caí y tengo un moretón.

— ¿Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió?

— ¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte de más?

Ted recapacitó su pregunta. ¿Por qué Andrómeda le preocupaba tanto? Es decir, siempre se había empeñado en proteger a compañeros que visiblemente necesitasen de cualquier ayuda por más mínima que fuera, pero nunca se sintió de aquella forma. Podría haber hablado con Dumbledore mucho antes y decirle sus sospechas y sin embargo no le hizo dado que la confianza de Andrómeda era para él sagrada, la simple idea de traicionarla le hacía doler el estómago.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros: — No tuve amigos antes, te lo dije, solo...quiero asegurarme de que estás bien —No sonaba completamente verdadero, pero en sí podría ser parte de aquella incomprensible razón.

Andrómeda le dedicó aquella rara sonrisa que tenía. No era forzada, ni mucho menos falsa, sus labios en verdad se estiraban y sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Se veía totalmente feliz: — Ted si algo me pasará serías al primero que se lo diría, eso tenlo por seguro. Pero nada malo sucede en casa, no fuera de lo común, así que tranquilo ¿Bien?

— ¿Lo juras? Me refiero a que sería el primero que sabría la situación, tú ¿Me lo juras?

— Por supuesto, tonto. Yo Andrómeda Druella Black juró por el honor de la más Antigua y Noble casa de los Black el que Edward Tonks será el primer ser humano a quién le cuente todo lo que me sucede, desde mis ambiciones de robar Gringotts hasta mi sueño de tener un hipogrifo.

— ¿Qué los hipogrifos no son ilegales?

— Algunos desean dominar el mundo, yo quiero tener mi propio hipogrifo.

Ted dejó salir una risita: — ¡He ante nosotros a un miembro puro de Slytherin, la casa de los ambiciosos y astutos!

Andrómeda le lanzó una gragea de todos los sabores, pero no perdía su sonrisa: — Para tú información lograré crear algo totalmente original y por eso me darán un hipogrifo, así que mejor no te metas conmigo o jamás te dejaré montarlo.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Y perderme presumir que soy amigo de la chica más inteligente del mundo? ¡Jamás!

Andrómeda bajó la mirada a una rana de chocolate que había puesto sobre la mesa, jugueteando con la calcomanía de una bruja de cabello oscuro y que sonreía con suficiencia, identificada bajo el nombre de Morgana. Duró unos minutos en silencio antes de preguntar: — ¿Crees que soy...inteligente?

Ted estaba ensimismado en abrir su tercera varita de regaliz que casi pasa por desapercibido el tono de voz de la chica: — No creo que seas inteligente, sé que lo eres. ¿Cómo podría estar aprobando pociones de no ser por ti?

— Nadie nunca me había dicho que era inteligente antes —Andrómeda comentó como si nada, quitándole la importancia que merecía— Normalmente mis hermanas son las que se llevan los mejores comentarios. Supongo que debería acostumbrarme, ya sabes, a ser la que sobra.

— No eres la que sobra. Andrómeda ¡Eres brillante! Tienes sentido del humor, usas palabras complicadas todo el tiempo...

— A duras penas considero que "Irremediable" sea realmente una palabra complicada, Ted, solo debes ampliar tú léxico.

— Y estoy bastante seguro que podrás obtener tú hipogrifo si te lo propones —Prosiguió el chico, ignorando la anterior interrupción— ¿Acaso tus hermanas tendrán su propio hipogrifo? ¡No! Además ignoras un hecho demasiado importante.

Andrómeda volvía a sonreír, acercándosele para quitarle un pastel de calabaza: — ¿Cuál?

— Que a diferencia de ellas, tú eres mi estrella favorita.

— ¡Galaxia, hombre, galaxia!

— Es el mismo concepto.

Andrómeda rodó sus ojos, completamente cansada de corregir aquel detalle una y otra vez. Justo cuando pensó que abriría la boca para corregirlo, Ted se sorprendió al verla sacar su varita y arreglarse un poco el cabello: — Sonríe para la foto.

— ¿Vas a tomar una ahora? —Ted se pasó las manos de nuevo por su cabello.

— Yo te regalo el álbum, merezco estar en la primera foto que vayas a poner.

— ¡Me veo ridículo! Si me hubieras avisado, habría traído mi pijama favorito.

Andrómeda le vio incrédula: — Por favor no me digas que tu pijama favorito contiene tejones teniendo un ataque de epilepsia en lugar de pollos.

— Son gallinas, para tú información. Y no tienen ataques de epilepsia, están bailando. Y no es mi pijama favorito, es solo que me lo dieron mis abuelos y sería bastante mal educado no usarlo.

— Solo tú familia sería capaz de regalarte un pijama que tiene animales bailando en él —Andrómeda le pasó una mano por encima del cuello, sosteniendo la varita en alto— De todas formas, muy tarde para echarte atrás. _Memoria mea accipies_ —Una luz brillante salió de la varita y en cuestión de segundos una fotografía en movimiento de ambos estaba en las manos llenas de azúcar de Ted— Feliz navidad atrasada, chico pollo.

— Feliz navidad atrasada, galaxia.

Ted no podría saber hasta qué hora se quedaron en la cocina exactamente, pero debió ser hasta entrada la madrugada dado que fueron descubiertos por un elfo doméstico y tuvieron que salir apresuradamente a sus respectivos dormitorios. Y puede que se haya quedado dormido en Herbología, por lo que una planta de la profesora Sprout casi le quita un dedo y eso le ganó un castigo, pero nada podría cambiar el hecho de que aquella noche había sido una de las mejores de su vida.

Y justo cuando su primer año se terminaba y tenía que ver a Andrómeda yéndose con su familia de la estación, se propuso que se encargaría de cuidarla lo más que pudiera. No porque desconfiará de su palabra, pero sí porque estaba convencido de que ella merecía algo mejor que aquella mujer altiva y frívola que la recogió de la estación.


	11. El primer verano

El primer verano

**Aviso:** No soy para nada buena en el arte de transfigurarme así que la historia original y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Eso sí, está si es mía.

_"Si el cielo al que miramos_

_se derrumba y cae_

_O las montañas ceden al mar_

_No lloraré, No lloraré_

_Siempre y cuando te quedes, quedes conmigo"_

_"Stand by me" Ben E. King_

_Querido Ted,_

_¿Adivina a quién le han comprado la nueva Barredora? ¡A mí! Es definitivo que esté año entraré al equipo de Ravenclaw. Aunque todavía no puedo decidirme entre ser una cazadora o una buscadora. Posiblemente me decline por la posición de Golpeadora, ya sabes cómo me encanta pegarle a las cosas sin ningún tipo de restricción._

_¿Qué tal van las cosas en tú casa? Mis padres me han dicho que puedes venir con nosotros al Callejón Diagon y quedarte para el final de las vacaciones, así podremos ir a Hogwarts juntos. Pregúntales a tus padres, sin embargo, porque no quiero que desaparezcas misteriosamente._

_Te quiere demasiado,_

_Hestia._

_Querida Hestia,_

_¡Han dicho que sí! Papá está más que feliz porque pueda irme contigo al Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas (Todavía no entiende a la perfección como se supone que debe cambiar el dinero, además de que le dan nervios los demás brujos) y ha cedido bastante rápido; mamá fue un hueso un tanto más duro de roer: Dijo que me había tenido alejado demasiado tiempo y casi usa la excusa de no conocerte para tener que ir a acompañarnos. Tuvimos suerte de que la compra de materiales de Gina se acercará, por lo que definitivamente me quedaré contigo._

_A mí hermana y a mí nos han comprado un nuevo reproductor de música. Tienes que apretar varios botones e insertar un casete, que es como una especie de rectángulo que tiene una cinta adentro dónde viene la música, para poder escucharlo. Toma demasiado tiempo adelantar las canciones que no me gustan (Que vienen siendo la mayoría de cosas que escucha Gina, cuyo sentido musical no recibió cuando la estaban creando) pero igualmente es divertido._

_Espero verte pronto, y tranquilízate con el Quidditch._

_Ted._

_Queridos Ted y Hestia,_

_¿Pueden creer que tenga que quedarme encerrado con mis primos por más de una semana? Mis padres insisten terminantemente en que debo acompañarlos para "fortalecer lazos familiares lejanos". Como si eso me interesará._

_Mis primos son un fastidio completo, rivalizarían con Smith a como dé lugar. Su familia estaba viviendo en Norte América debido al trabajo de mi tía en el Ministerio de Magia Americano, pero ahora decidieron volver a Gran Bretaña dado que ella obtuvo una mejor oportunidad en el Ministerio; la mayor de sus hijas es una chica llamada Amelia, bastante irritante y que se cree una completa sabelotodo. Mis padres la adoran porque dicen que es muy inteligente y que llegará a ser una gran bruja._

_Yo simplemente quiero mandarla a comerse un Nargle por haber manchado mi alfombra._

_Tiene dos hermanos pequeños llamados Edgar y Fabian, que por lo menos son medianamente tolerables. A no ser que le des a Edgar demasiado jugo de calabaza, porque entonces moja la cama._

_¿Todavía sigue en pie el vernos en el Callejón? No quiero quedarme aquí demasiado tiempo, siento que se me pegará lo estirado y malhumorado._

_Los quiere y desea una pronta respuesta,_

_Michael._

_Querida Galaxia,_

_¿Cómo has estado? Lamento mucho el no haber podido escribir desde el principio del verano, pero al regresar mis padres me han abordado con todo tipo de preguntas y prácticamente no he tenido tiempo libre; ya deseó regresar a Hogwarts para el nuevo año, ¿Me creerías si te digo que hasta extraño al insoportable de Smith? ¡He abierto el libro de Historia de la Magia! Si sigo así, llegaré siendo igual de dramático en el estudio como Hestia._

_Sé que tú cumpleaños es en menos de tres días y, en caso de que algo suceda y no pueda entregarte una carta con tú regalo, he decidió adjuntarte algunos de los mejores dulces Muggle que existen. No son ni la mitad de fantásticos como los que tienen los magos, pero créeme cuando te digo que los caramelos de limón son excepcionales. También van algunos chocolates normales, porque me he dado cuenta de que eres una especie de choco adicta._

_Probablemente me dirás que tienes que estar con tú familia, pero iré a encontrarme con unos amigos en el Callejón Diagon (Los conoces, son Hestia y Michael) apenas llegué la carta de los materiales, y pensaba ¿Podríamos vernos? Todavía tengo que darte tú regalo en propias condiciones, para que sepas._

_En otras noticias, mi hermana ha estado insoportable con el reproductor que papá y mamá nos compraron. Ahora tiene la manía de escuchar una canción llamada "These Boots are made for Walking" de Nancy Sinatra, y juró que me está provocando migrañas cada vez que tengo que escuchar el ritmo. Ya es suficiente que la pongan en cualquier tienda cuando salgo a la calle para que además retumbe por la casa._

_Espero que todo ande bien, y aunque sé que me dirás que estás en perfectas condiciones, solo quiero asegurarme un 100%._

_Te quiero, Drómeda._

_Ted_

_Querido Tejón,_

_Gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños, aunque no lo creas tú lechuza demoró bastante en llegar hasta aquí y arribó justo el 20, como si supiera exactamente la fecha de mi cumpleaños. De paso ¿De dónde sacaste una lechuza? Pensé que tus padres no te habían comprado una._

_Los dulces saben extraño, aunque debo admitir que tienes razón con respecto a que los caramelos de limón no son tan nefastos; he compartido algunos con Sirius, para que sepas, y a él le han encantado._

_Las cosas aquí en casa han estado bien, como podrás imaginar. Padre ha tenido que ir a Francia por unos asuntos importantes y no ha estado en todo el verano, posiblemente vuelva el primero de Septiembre, así que hemos estado solas con madre; Narcissa, mi hermanita menor, recibió su carta hace dos semanas y ha estado sonriendo brillantemente desde entonces, así mismo Bellatrix no se ha quedado en casa con nosotros debido a que fue invitada a pasar las vacaciones con su novio, Rodolphus Lestrange, y nuestra madre ha seguido la tradición de llevarnos todos los días a casa de mis tíos._

_¿Quién es Nancy Sinatra? Jamás había escuchado hablar de ella ¿Es Muggle? Debe serlo, si tú hermana la escucha. Aquí no tenemos demasiadas bandas conocidas y mis padres no suelen dejarnos escuchar música, de igual forma. ¿Qué es la cosa con la que la escuchas? ¿Refloductor? _

_Hablando del Callejón Diagon, no sé muy bien en qué día iremos nosotros (Tenemos que comprar todas las cosas de Narcissa, ya sabes para su primer año) pero si cabe alguna posibilidad, trataré de encontrarme contigo._

_Te quiero y espera a que veas el magnífico regalo que te tengo,_

_Andrómeda._

_PD: ¡No me digas Drómeda!_

_Querida Drómeda,_

_La lechuza es una de las tantas que tiene Michael en su casa, me la prestó al principio del verano para poder enviarnos la correspondencia después del fracaso que ocurrió con el correo Muggle. Al parecer le provocó un ataque de nervios al cartero, quien terminó gritando en plena calle cuando discutieron debido a que Michael se gastó todas las estampillas._

_¿No escuchas música? ¿Ni un poco? ¡Cómo has podido vivir todo este tiempo! ¿Sabes quiénes son The Beatles, por lo menos? Esto es terrible, infame, horripilante. Tendré que sentarme contigo para mejorar tu cultura pop. Con respecto a Nancy Sinatra, estás en lo correcto respecto a que es Muggle. Es solo que la mayoría de sus canciones no van conmigo, en especial si las estás escuchando por doquier, inclusive en el baño._

_Dile a Sirius que tiene muy buen gusto con respecto a los dulces, porque los caramelos de limón son arte. Trataré de decirte exactamente el día en que estaré en el Callejón, y no te preocupes por el regalo. En serio, galaxia, no debes darme nada._

_Espero que todo siga bien,_

_Ted._

_Queridos Ted y Michael,_

_¿Les parece bien que nos veamos en el Callejón el 26 de Agosto? Mis padres ya tienen todo listo para comprar las cosas ese día, así que estaremos bien. Ted, no te preocupes por ir a cambiar el dinero en Gringotts solo, mi madre dijo que ella podía acompañarte._

_Hestia_

_Querida Hestia,_

_Agradécele a tú madre de mi parte, no quiero ser una molestia. Mis padres están de acuerdo en el día. ¿Cómo se llega a tú casa, exactamente? Siempre he sido un tanto desorientado y todavía no comprendo la dirección que nos diste._

_Un muy confundido Ted Tonks._

_Querido Ted,_

_Mi padre ya ha pedido autorización en el Ministerio para que le dejen usar la red flu y sacarte de la casa. Solo asegúrate de mantener la chimenea abierta._

_Hestia._

_Querida Hestia,_

_¿Qué es la red flu? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi chimenea en todo esto? ¿Debo preparar a mis padres y hermana para algún tipo de sorpresa peligrosa? Solo te recuerdo que se pusieron maniáticos cuando el profesor Wilson vino a informar lo del colegio, así que no me fascina la idea de que reciban un segundo paro cardiaco._

_Un muy asustado y aún más confundido Ted._

_Ted,_

_Necesito verte urgentemente. ¿Dijiste que estarás en el Callejón el 26? Bien, estaré esperándote en la parte trasera de un negocio llamado Flourish y Blotts a las 12:15. Por favor, tienes que ir._

_Andrómeda._

_Andrómeda,_

_¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien? No quiero ningún tipo de excusa, si te han puesto la mano encima juro que iré yo mismo a tú casa y te sacaré de ahí. ¿Tiene que ver con alguna de tus hermanas? ¿Con tu primo? ¡Necesito una respuesta!_

_No voy a juzgarte, lo sabes. Solo quiero saber que estás bien, necesito saber que estás bien. Por favor, Andrómeda. Por favor._


End file.
